Un Diable d'Infirmier
by BloodyNeko-Chan
Summary: School Fic, retrouvez évidemment les personnages du manga dans un univers Scolaire au XXIème siècle.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour a tous et a toutes !

Voici ma nouvelle Fic, Un Diable D'infirmier ! Comme le dit la présentation, Ceci est une School Fic, vous retrouverez donc tout les personnages du manga de la fameuse Yana Toboso~sama dans cette histoire. Merci de votre visite et bonne lecture !

* * *

Un Diable D'infirmier

Faire sa rentrée dans un nouvel établissement, devenir "lycéen" du jour au lendemain sans connaître une seul personne. Une personne quelconque aurait peut-être peur où alors elle s'inquièterait, cette personne aurait peut-être les mains qui transpireraient, son cœur battrait tellement fort qu'il pensait qu'il allait exploser. Ses jambes resteraient immobiles, n'osant pas avancer dans l'établissement. Non, Ciel lui n'avait pas peur, il ne s'inquiétait même pas. Il souffla doucement :

"Je suis peut-être à l' avance ?" Ciel était une des rares personnes à savoir contrôlait ses émotions, du moins en apparence. Il regarda sa montre : 8 h 40. Il devait rentrer à neuf heures. Les minutes passaient. Il sentit soudain son portable vibrer, un message. Il appuya sur les touches de son BlackBerry pour le consulter et afficha un sourire. Ses yeux saphir lisaient le message de sa mère :

" Ne commence pas à stresser, tout va bien se passer ! Je t'aime"

" Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas." Il tapa la phrase rapidement et reçu peu de temps après la réponse :

" Alors tout va bien et de toute façons Les Phantomhive n'ont peur de rien ;) ! Surtout les hommes !"

La sonnerie retentit, Ciel entra dans l'établissement qu'il surnomma déjà avec ironie "La prison". Le hall était une grande salle blanche, le mur à sa gauche était retapissé de liste de noms d'élèves. Il s'approcha de celle-ci et chercha son nom : 2nd 4, salle b22. Maintenant, il ne devait plus que cherchait la salle, un panneau entre deux couloirs montrait les directions :

Couloir de Droite :

B1 à B9 rez-de-chaussée

B10 à B19 1er étage

B20 à B29 2ème étage

Couloir de Gauche :

Z1 à Z9 rez-de-chaussée

Z10 à Z19 1er étage

Z20 à Z29 2ème étage

Ciel s'engouffra dans celui de droite et commença à monter les escaliers. Une fois arrivé au deuxième étage et légèrement essoufflé, l'adolescent observa le couloir. De style hôpital, le couloir était d'une couleur blanchâtre avec des plaintes en bois. Le jeune homme s'appuya contre le mur à côté de la porte de la salle B22, regardant les autres élèves arrivaient doucement. Une sonnerie retentit, des professeurs arrivaient et ouvraient leurs salles, faisant entrer leurs nouveaux élèves. Sauf pour le cas de Ciel qui dut attendre un peu qu'une jeune femme qui ouvre la salle, faisant entrer les élèves qui arrivaient. L'adolescent s'installa à un bureau collé à une fenêtre, au deuxième rang. De là où il était, il avait une vue sur la cour où un jardinier travaillait, un chapeau de paille cachait son visage ce qui empêcha au jeune homme de l'identifier. La classe se remplit doucement, les élèves n'étant pas motivé pour commencer une nouvelle année scolaire. La jeune femme qui leur avait ouvert la porte fit le silence et parla d'une voix claire :

« - Votre professeur principal sera un peu en retard, veuillez attendre patiemment s'il vous plait ! »

La classe obéit pendant quelques minutes, puis des chuchotements commencèrent à remplir la classe. L'adolescent fut attiré par ceux derrière lui en particulier, c'était deux voix féminine, assez aigue :

« - C'est qui lui ?

Je sais pas, en tous cas, il n'était pas avec nous au collège.

Ouai, sinon on l'aurait remarqué. »

Les deux filles continuèrent de parler du garçon, celui-ci souffla et redirigea sa tête vers la fenêtre quand la porte bleue de la classe s'ouvrit violement. Un éclair rouge entra dans la classe, effrayant au passage les élèves et la surveillante, rendant la classe silencieuse.

« - Tadam ! Votre PRO-FE-SSEUR PRE-FE-REE est arrivée ! »

Si Ciel avait pu décrire à ce moment-là l'état psychologique de la classe cela serait surpris, choqué, et inquiet.

« - Je suis Grell Sutcliff, votre NOU-VELLE professeur d'anglais mais également votre Prof Principale ! » La personne dénommée Grell repoussa quelques mèches rouges derrière son oreille.

« - Monsieur Sutcliff, n'embrouillez pas vos élèves ! Vous êtes un homme ! »

Un silence mortel s'installa dans la pièce… Ciel ne comprenait plus si la personne avec la crinière rouge était un homme ou une femme. Celui-ci regardait la pionne, de mauvaise pensées derrière la tête, on aurait pu a ce moments l'imaginer tuer la jeune femme a coup de tronçonneuse.

« - Heum ! » Le prof brisa le silence en s'éclaircissant la voix « Vous pouvez disposer…Surveillante. »

La jeune femme quitta la salle, l'autre s'installa sur le bureau. Il croisa les jambes de façon très féminine et parla d'une voix de nouveau joyeuse :

« - Bien ! Avant de commencer à parler du Lycée et de son fonctionnement, je vais faire l'appel, vous me direz si les informations sont bonnes ou non. »

Il commença donc et Ciel en profita pour détailler le physique de cet humain des plus extravertis.

Ce qu'il devina en premier lieu était la couleur favorite de son nouveau prof, qui était surement le rouge. En effet, des cheveux jusqu'aux chaussures celle-ci était présente. D'abord la chevelure qui était assez longue, arrivant jusqu'aux omoplates étaient attachés avec un simple pince rouge pour ne pas que des mèches viennent devant son visage. Les lunettes qui était aussi couleur sang faisaient ressortirent les yeux verts de l'homme. Une chemise blanche assez moulante été mise en valeur par une cravate rouge. Son pantalon rouge avait une ceinture blanche assorti à la chemise. De toute évidence, l'homme faisait attention à ce qu'il mettait et comment il le mettait. Enfin, ses chaussures bicolores elles, étaient noires et blanche.

« - Ciel Phantomhive ? » Ciel leva paresseusement sa main et sentit tous les regards se tournés vers lui.

« - Tu es bien née le 4 décembre 1995 ? Ta LV1 est le Français n'est-ce pas ?

Oui.

Et ton ancien collège, il n'y a rien d'écrit.

Je n'ai eu que des précepteurs.

Oh ! « Le prof accentua sa surprise en faisant un « o » avec ses lèvres » C'est rare de nos jours les cours à domiciles.

Peut-être. »

Ne sut répondre que l'adolescent. Grell Sutcliff continua à appeler les élèves restant et un brouhaha s'éleva dans la classe. Ciel tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, depuis qu'il était enfant, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une école du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Une fois l'appel terminé, le Professeur expliqua le déroulement de l'école et donna a chacun les livres scolaires. Ils firent ensuite le tour du Lycée et vers les dix heures et demi, les nouveaux Lycéens furent libérés pour rentrer chez eux et acheter cahier et autres affaires pour les cours du lendemain.

Ciel sortit du lycée et se dirigea vers le parking déjà remplit par les lycéens et les parents, il vit une femme qui attendait, appuyée contre sa voiture noire. Ses cheveux flottaient jusqu'à sa poitrine en de sublimes boucles anglaise blondes. Sa peau pâle mettait en valeur ses yeux bleu clair pétillant de malice, elle sourit et s'approcha du jeune homme.

« - Salut fils ! »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue de manière affective et ils se dirigèrent tous deux dans la voiture.

Une fois sur la route, la discussion commença.

« - Alors cette journée ?

Euh… Ça peut aller.

Tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis ? Et tes profs ? Tu as beaucoup de cours ? Des filles t'on approchés ? Elles étaient jolies ? Oh…Tout ça, ça ne me rajeunit pas !»

Ciel regarda sa mère et rigola doucement. Quand sa mère commençait à lui poser des questions, cela pouvait partir très loin.

« - Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien, je te préviendrais quand j'aurais une petite amie ! Et tu n'es pas vielle alors ne dit pas ça, d'accord ? »

La femme sourit chaleureusement et lui ébouriffa les cheveux cendrés.

« Bon, maintenant direction la maison. »


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir a tous et a toutes !

Je vous mets donc ce deuxième chapitre dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Je voulais vous remercier de vos commentaires qui mon fait énormément de plaisir ! Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui me mettent néanmoins la pression...Je ne sais pas si je serais a la hauteur de vos attente et je souhaite que vous aimerais cette fic et que vous l'apprécierais autant que moi quand je l'écrit ! Je répondrais a vos commentaire a la fin de ce chapitre ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Remerciement a ma Beta (panda) ShiroUsagi~chan, pour m'avoir lu et montrer les endroit ou ça n'allait pas ^^ Et petit Clin d'oeil au manga dans ce chapitre, je vous laisse deviner où !

**Attention : **Je tiens a préciser si ce n'est pas clair que la fic se déroule en Angleterre aux 21ème siècle. Cela pourras vous aider a comprendre pour la suite des évènements ^^

De plus, ma fic n'est pas fini, je l'écris au fur et a mesure mais j'ai déjà une idée de la fin. Je ne sais donc pas combien de chapitre elle durera ^^

Les chapitres sortiront...Ben, quand je les écrirais en faite ^^", mais disons que j'ai le bac de français cette année, on est a la bourre en cours, et je n'ai pas une prof de français aussi chouette que Grell donc je dois étudier chez moi... Bref ! Je disais donc que la sortit des chapitres seront irréguliers mais que je ne mettrait pas trop longtemps pour les sortir ^^ (commence a ce mettre la pression pour rien ^^)

* * *

_Précédemment, Ciel et sa mère rentraient chez eux..._

La voiture s'arrêta devant le portail en fer forgé du manoir Phantomhive.

Une fois le portail ouvert, l'automobile s'avança dans l'allé, longeant le jardin français. Elle s'arrêta enfin devant le foyer. Ciel ouvrit sa portière et une fois dehors fut salué par un golden retriever beige. Celui-ci lui sautait presque dessus, quémandant des caresses et voulant jouer avec son ami. Il lécha la main qui se tendit vers lui.

« - Doucement Seb ! J'ai déjà pris ma douche ce matin ! »

Rachel rigola.

« - C'est par ce que c'est la première fois que tu sors si longtemps, il a dut s'ennuyait tout seul le pauvre ! » elle rentra dans le manoir la première. Ciel caressa son chien, lui promettant de jouer avec lui après le déjeuner. Ils rentrèrent ensuite dans la maison, Ciel posa son sac dans l'entrée et se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, Seb sur ses talons. Il s'approcha de l'évier et se lava les mains, même si son chien était très propre et que l'adolescent le lavait souvent, cela n'empêcher pas qu'il restait un chien et qu'il avait la mauvaise manie de se rouler dans le jardin.

« - Et mince, je savais que j'avais oublié un truc ! »

Ciel se tourna vers sa mère, interrogateur.

«-J'ai oublié le pain…Je savais que je devais le prendre… » Les yeux bleu claire de la femme se tournèrent vers ceux saphir de son fils, elle joignit ses mains en prière. Ciel souffla en comprenait ou elle voulait en venir.

« - J'ai compris, j'y vais. De toute façon, Seb a besoin de se dégourdir les pattes et je dois m'acheter des livres.

- Tu es un amour ! » Rachel s'avança vers son fils et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« - Disons, plutôt que quand tu fais cette tête, ni moi ni papa ne pouvons te résister… »

Ciel siffla et le chien le suivit vers l'entrée, il prit la laisse même s'il savait qu'elle ne servait à rien vu qu'il n'attaché jamais le canidé. Ils sortirent donc de la maison et se dirigèrent vers la ville qui était à une dizaine de minute de la demeure Phantomhive. Ils se dirigèrent d'abord vers la librairie qui était le plus proche d'eux, le nouveau tome de Devil Butler venait de sortir et Ciel attendait impatiemment la suite de l'aventure. Il ordonna à son chien de s'assoir devant le magasin et de l'attendre. Il entra ensuite à l'intérieur, prit les cahiers qu'il voulait, et s'avança vers la caisse, une caissière de son âge lui sourit, elle devait surement travailler ici à mi-temps :

« - Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je viens chercher les livres que j'ai commandés.

- A quel nom ?

- Phantomhive.

- Je vais les chercher. »

Ciel lui sourit, ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme qui alla vite chercher la commande, l'adolescent posa ses cahiers sur le comptoir, il regarda par la porte vitré du magasin et remarqua que son chien n'était plus là, il poussa un soupir quand la caissière revint :

« - Alors, Devil Butler, Le Corbeau et autres poèmes D'Edgard Alla Poe, c'est cela ?

- Oui, parfait. »

La jeune femme sourit de nouveau, et tapa les codes sur la caisse, il paya et sortit de la librairie rapidement. La jeune femme le regarda partir, une autre arriva et lui donna un coup de coude.

« - Dis, il est super canon ce mec !

- Ouai…

- Et en plus tu sais comment il s'appelle, ta pas son num ? »

La caissière regarda son amie et fit non de la tête, l'adolescent était un client régulier, elle pourrait donc le revoir bientôt.

Du côté de Ciel, étant sorti à la hâte, il ne vit pas le dos devant lui et se le prit, faisant tomber ses livres sous la surprise. Il grogna un pardon et se baissa, l'autre personne se retourna et se baissa aussi apparemment. Ciel n'avait toujours pas regardé la personne qu'il avait percutée, mais il était pressé, sachant exactement où était sa boule de poil gloutonne. En voulant prendre son dernier livre, sa main et celle de l'étranger se rencontrèrent. Ce contact dura que quelques millième de seconde et Ciel retira vivement sa main. L'autre personne prit le livre à sa place et lui tendit.

« - Le Corbeau, excellent choix. » fit une voix masculine.

Ciel prit le livre et le remercia. Ils se relevèrent tous les deux, Ciel jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, cherchant le canidé mais ne le vit pas, évidemment. Il souffla d'exaspération, la personne à ses côtés sourit.

« - Tu cherches quelque chose ?

- Plutôt quelqu'un…

- Qui donc ?

- Mon chien. »

L'étranger sourit une nouvelle fois, l'adolescent en face de lui semblait de moins en moins de bonne humeur.

« - Ton chien, ce ne serait pas un golden retriever ?

- Si, vous l'avez vu ?

- Il est devant la boulangerie de ce quartier, les enfants s'amusent avec lui. »

Ciel souffla, Seb était de nature joueur et amical, il était la star du quartier. Il était aussi très fort pour faire la « tête du chien malheureux » et recevait donc de la nourriture et des caresses. Ciel prit a son tour la parôle :

«- Merci encore. » Il commença à partir quand l'autre homme le rattrapa.

« - Si cela ne te gêne pas, je vais t'accompagner, ma voiture est garé là-bas.

-…Comme vous voulez. »

Ils marchèrent donc silencieusement, ils l'aperçurent enfin l'animal devant la boulangerie. Le canidé faisait le beau devant une petite fille et sa mère qui le caressa pour le féliciter et puis partirent.

Ciel siffla et cria le nom de son chien :

«- Sébastian ! »

Le prénommé Sébastian regarda son maître et trottina joyeusement vers lui. Ciel s'accroupi devant lui et l'attacha, le traitant de « Glouton » et de « ventre sur pattes ». Un rire retenti derrière lui, il se retourna et regarda l'homme d'un air interrogateur.

« - Euh…Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, très bien merci ! C'est juste que j'aie été surpris quand tu as appelé ton chien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Combien y a-t-il de chance pour que l'homme que tu viens de rencontrer est le même patronyme que ton chien ?

- Euh…Très peu, je crois. »

Ciel sourit et regarda un peu mieux le prénommé Sébastian : Mit en valeur par sa longue veste noire, sa peau pâle le rendait presque fantomatique, elle mettait en évidence ses cheveux de jais qui lui allait jusqu'aux oreilles. Une mèche rebelle vint se poser sur son visage, se balançant paresseusement devant ses yeux marron aux lueurs carmin. Il l'a glissa derrière son oreille, ses fines lèvres formé en sourire s'effaça quand il parla.

« - Bon, maintenant que tu connais mon prénom. Je voudrais bien savoir le tien.

- Ciel.

- Ciel ? Du français ?

- Oui.

- Bon, ben ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer toi et celui qui m'a usurpé mon prénom. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à l'adolescent et se dirigea vers sa voiture, son rendez-vous avec était dans une dizaine de minutes et il se devait d'être à l'heure. Une fois à l'intérieure, il mit le contact et avant de partir regarda l'adolescent rentrer dans la boulangerie.

* * *

Tsukii~chan : On va dire que j'ai crée un monde a moi ou il y a tout nos perso ! Mais j'ai ma beta qui me ramène dans le droit chemin quand je commence a écrire des HS ^^ Je veux en effet, que le caractère des perso. soit les mêmes que le manga, je ne veux pas créer un Ciel qui n'ai pas celui qu'on aime tous ^^ Grell en prof principal et tout simplement génial, tu verras, la suite s'annonce piquante ^^ Death ! Par contre pour Sébastian...Je ne sais vraiment pas comment le faire pour l'instant. Pour Undy, je lui est donné un rôle spécial, qui lui vas parfaitement...Cependant tu ne le verras pas tout de suite !

Lisa~chan : Par tous les Diables, quelle review super longue ! Alors pour commencer, Je ne pense pas que Ciel soit vraiment "rebelle", disons qu'il a son caractère, qu'il a toujours été chez lui, qu'il est aussi de famille noble. La fic est bien sûr sur notre époque mais je ne ferais pas des leçons de morales, cependant la tentation de la chair sera je pense présente dans cette fic, comme je l'ai dis au début : Je ne sais pas du tout comment vas ce dérouler l'histoire mais rassure toi j'ai une imagination délirante et un peu trop grande (au grand drame de mes amis), il se peut donc qu'elle change de mon point de départ ^^Pour Sébastian, comme je l'ai écrit a Tsukii~chan, je ne sais pas encore comment faire son caractère mais je vaux absolument qu'il est un côté sombre, je me tais et je te laisse voir ce qu'il va se passer dans les futurs chapitres en espérant qu'il te plairont quand même. Par contre, l'idée d'un Sébastian "je couche avec tous le monde et Ciel ne veux pas entrer dans le jeu" est trop souvent vu dans les fics que j'ai lu et je trouve ça lassant a force ^^ !Pas de gang ! Du moins pas comme tu le vois (j'ai déjà un plan pour les problèmes que Ciel pourrais avoir) ! De l'humour, ça tu en auras mais a ma sauce ^^ ( ça peut partir très loin) Je lis évidemment les fics des autres, notamment celles de Tsukii mais je refuse catégoriquement de m'inspiré d'elle si tu me le permet. Ce sont leurs créations et je ne veux pas en prendre des morceau ou des manières de faire et dire après "lisez ma fic, elle est unique !" J'espère que tu me comprendras et que tu me pardonneras si je m'exprime mal. ^^" Alors, parlons, Yaoi, je suis a la base une Fujoshi (j'adore les scènes de sexe, si tu préfère), je pense donc que ma fic pourrais tourner en Yaoi mais je ne sais pas du tout comment cela va se passer ^^ J'espère que ce second chapitre te plaira donc et que en voudra la suite qui s'annonce piquante ^^ Si je puis dire ! Merci encore de ton commentaire très détaillé et très intéressant !

Jok : Merci de ce commentaire en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise autant que le premier !

Twilight-and-BlackButler : Je suis très honoré que tu l'ajoute dans tes favoris ! Merci de cette Review !

Etoile-sama : Je suis contente que cette nouvelle fic te plaise, j'ai eu très peur que les gens est du mal a la comprendre ^^" Personnages excentrique ? Qui ça ? Oo ^^ Je me suis un peu inspiré de mon lycée pour l'établissement, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la vision d'un lycée comme d'un hôpital ou d'une prison... Comme je l'ai dit, je posterais quand je pourrais ^^ je suis désolé de cette réponse très vague ! Et oui Bloody-neko est de retour ! Bisous a toi et bon courage pour tes partiels !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjours, étant en vacances et devant rester immobile car je me suis blessée au dos et que ça a empiré, je vous publie donc ce troisième chapitre de Un Diable d'Infirmier ! Je vais encore vous remercier pour vos reviews, il y a de nouveau nom en + alors je suis toute contente ^^ Dans ce chapitre, nous allons faire la rencontre de deux professeurs et un assistant ! (Tsukii pourra enfin savoir que sera un certain personnage dont je ne citerais pas le nom... ^^) Et apparemment, tout le monde rêve d'avoir Grell en prof !

**Warning : **Je tiens a préciser que la fic se déroule en Angleterre aux 21ème siècle.

Et il n'est rien arrivé a Ciel, donc il a toujours ces deux beaux saphir que je reverrais avoir (j'ai les yeux de vert comme Lizzy...)

De + Je ne mettrais que les personnages du manga et uniquement eux (désolé pour les fan de Claude et Alois...) Cependant, chaque personnages a un rôle bien précis dans la fic et il ne seront pas tous rattacher au lycée...

Si pour la fic il n'y est que marqué Ciel, c'est que l'action se déroule principalement sur lui...Mais **attention**, pour le choix des couples ont y travaillent activement ma beta et moi (on a même pensé a un trio mais ceci n'est qu'une hypothèse assez marrante quand on l'imagine !) De plus, je préciserais le moments venu si cela se transforme en Yaoi ou Yuri (euh...Non, Ciel n'est pas une fille !) ou autres (Partouze ect.. Non, je rigole !) Un petit mot de ma beta peut-être :

**_Usagi~chan :_**...

Bien, je prends ça pour un non, et que je peux le poster sans problème ! Si il y a des fautes, ce ne sera donc pas ma faute mais celle de Usagi~chan **sourire sadique** vous pourrez donc la gronder ! Les réponses au reviews sont a la fin, comme d'habitude =3

* * *

Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip bip! Bip bip! Bip bip bip bip!

« - Oh ! Ferma là ! » Fit une voix étouffé par un coussin, une main se dirigea avec difficulté sur le réveil pour l'éteindre et tomba mollement pour se balancé au bord du lit. Le corps encore endormit se mit en position fœtus dans le lit et essaya de retourner dans son rêve qui été si agréable et qui maintenant semblait si lointain. La personne qui venait de rater sa grasse matinée commença alors a pestait contre l'école, le directeur, le créateur de l'école, ses nouveaux profs, les heures de sortis, les voitures, les embouteillages et…Son chien qui été en train de lui lécher la main pour le réveiller.

« - C'est bon…Je me lève… Seb, arrêtes... » La main se dirigea vers la tête du chien et le caressa. Finalement, le sommeil l'ayant quitté, l'adolescent se leva vers sa salle de bain privée en prit une douche. Quelques minutes plus tard il sortit, habillé d'un jean noir et d'une chemise bleu nuit avec une cravate assortit a son jean. Il descendit accompagner de son fidèle ami « glouton » comme il s'amusait à l'appeler depuis l'épisode d'hier vers la cuisine. Sa mère au comptoir de la cuisine américaine lui embrassa le front, celle-ci était déjà levée depuis peu de temps, car elle avait préparé le petit déjeuner et le café. Ciel s'assit à la table et se servit des pancakes tout chaud avec un verre de jus d'orange. Il versa doucement le sirop d'érable et commença à manger, accompagner de sa mère qui buvait son café. Seb, quand à lui se dirigea vers sa gamelle, regarda ses croquettes quelques secondes et trottina naturellement vers son maître, s'assit a ses coté et quémanda. Ciel tourna la tête vers lui :

« - Non, tu es assez gros comme ça ! Et tu sais que je ne te donne jamais rien quand c'est sucré…» Le chien le regarda encore quelques secondes, se leva et se dirigea vers la mère en essayant de gagner un croissant ou autre. La jeune femme lui caressa la tête, ce qui ne lui plus pas comme récompense et il partit donc vers sa gamelle, se couchant devant, boudant. Les deux humains rigolèrent. Rachel décida de commencer la conversation :

« - Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as ce matin ?

- Euh…Je vais commencer par deux heures d'histoire/géo. Suivit d'une heure de science.

- Je viendrais te chercher à 11 heure donc. Et cette aprèm ?

- Deux heure de sport et c'est tout.

- Tu veux un mot pour le sport ?

-Non, pas besoin. Je ne pense pas qu'on courra le premier jour.

- Tant que tu n'as pas, un prof sadique qui te fais bosser comme un militaire, tout va bien n'est-ce pas ?

- tout à fait ! »

Rachel lui fit la description d'un vieux professeur qu'elle avait eu, ce qui eut le mérite de les faire rigoler. Ciel sentit une main lui caressait les cheveux.

« - Et bien, vous êtes de bonne humeur tous les deux ! »

Ciel leva les yeux et salua son père. Vincent Phantomhive, homme d'une trentaine d'années était déjà directeur d'une grande entreprise de jouets et de confiseries connut internationalement, il avait vite gravit les échelons grâce à ses nombreuses qualités et son sang-froid, réussissant a sauvé l'entreprise dans ses moments difficiles, il savait aussi se montrer rude et froid comme tout directeur dans les situations délicates. Il semblait néanmoins moins sérieux quand il se levait, ses cheveux noir en pagailles et ses yeux bleu nuit encore endormis montrait qu'il avait certainement dut rentrer tard la veille. Il alla se chercher une tasse de café et embrassa sa femme au passage. Ciel fit une grimace à la vue du baiser, ses parents rigolèrent. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, le garçon n'avait jamais été fleur bleu, et détestait qu'on le câline trop a par quand c'est lui qui demandait de l'affection. Celui-ci se leva d'ailleurs, mit son assiette dans l'évier et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour les derniers préparatifs avant d'aller en cours. Une fois prêt, il se dirigea vers le hall et attendit que sa mère arrive, même si il pouvait y aller à pied, sa mère devant passer sur le chemin du lycée pour aller travailler l'emmenait et de toute façon, l'adolescent n'aimait pas marcher de bon matin.

Il fut déposé devant l'établissement quelques minutes avant la sonnerie, il se dirigea donc doucement vers la salle de cours et attendit. Les autres élèves arrivèrent peu à peu mais Ciel n'y fit pas attention, lisant Faust de Goethe. Soudain, une voix féminine le sortit de sa lecture :

« - Salut ! » Dit joyeusement la jeune fille en face de lui, il la regarda quelques secondes sans broncher, ne sachant pas trop s'il fallait faire comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu ou non.

« -…Salut.

-Je suis Elisabeth mais tu peux m'appeler Lizzy, et toi ? »

L'adolescent, ne pouvant plus faire comme si elle n'existait pas la regarda un peu, la jeune fille faisait plus jeune que les autres élèves, son teint pâle comme de la porcelaine jouait surement sur cela. Elle portait une jupe blanche décoré de ruban rose, une chemisette blanche était sous un serre taille rose pâle mettant ainsi en valeur sa fine taille. Ses cheveux blonds descendaient jusque sur ses épaules en boucles anglaise. Ses yeux verts fixaient le garçon, attendant une réponse et le début d'une conversation surement.

« -Ciel.

-Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance ! »

Elle sourit et commença à parler de tout et de rien, le garçon put apprendre qu'elle avait un an de plus que lui mais qu'elle avait redoublé. Sa mère était aussi une prof de ce lycée et que son grand frère était aussi dans ici, en terminal. Elle aimait aussi tout ce qui est mignon et elle alla continuer son discours quand la sonnerie la coupa, un homme, dans la trentaine arriva été leur ouvrit. Les élèves entrèrent sagement et s'installèrent à peu près à la même place que la veille. Ciel s'assit à côté de la fenêtre, seul, devant lui s'installa Lizzy et une jeune fille brune.

L'homme qui leur avaient ouvert se présenta comme l'assistant du professeur d'Histoire, Géographie et d'éducation civique juridique et social aussi appelé Ecjs. Il s'appelait donc Aberline et les élèves l'auraient le vendredi en demi-groupe pour l'Ecjs où ils auraient à faire un exposé sur un des sujets de l'actualité. Aberline fut interrompue à son tour par un homme qui entra violemment dans la salle, celui-ci regarda les élèves sévèrement. Il s'attarda quelques secondes sur Ciel, l'œil mauvais et se tourna vers le tableau. Les crissements aigues de la craie sur le panneau noir déchirèrent les tympans des élèves, Ciel murmura une injure à la personne qui souriait à présent, l'air victorieux. Au tableau était écrit le nom du professeur : Randall. Ciel retint parfaitement ce nom pour une étrange raison.

« - Trêve de bavardages et nous allons commencer le cours par un contrôle de connaissance ! Aberline, distribuez les copies !

-O …Oui, Monsieur ! » L'assistant prit le tas de feuilles et commença à distribuer. Ciel prit les feuilles que lui donna Aberline en le remerciant, il regarda les sujets de ce Qcm de 4 pages : L'économie anglaise du XIX siècle, les révolutions industrielles, les guerres mondial ainsi que de la géographie. Il sourit, connaissant quasiment toutes les réponses, Ciel avait eu des professeurs particuliers, connu et renommé dans le monde de l'éducation. Il commença a coché les bonnes réponses et écrire les réponses qui devaient être rédigés. Un courant d'air passa derrière lui et une ombre ce fit sur sa feuille, la voix masculine du professeur d'histoire ce fit entendre :

« - J'attends de vous de bons résultats, Phantomhive, pas comme votre père a son époque. Silence dans la classe ! » L'homme partit un sourire aux lèvres, les doigts de Ciel s'arrêtèrent de bouger pendant quelques secondes. Son père avait eu Randall ? Mais ce type avait quel âge alors ? Il regarda pendant quelques secondes l'homme qui commençait déjà à l'énerver. Celui-ci avait les cheveux grisonnant, attachés en une petite queue de cheval. Une barbe trônait sur son menton, lui donnait un air plus sévère avec ses lunettes. Ciel pensait déjà aux questions qu'il allait poser à son père. Il recommença à écrire en pestant en même temps sur ce que venait de dire l'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel. Après deux heures de tortures, Ciel put enfin quitter la salle, il y avait une récré de dix minutes mais il préféra aller vers sa dernière heure de la matinée plutôt que de sortir. Il se dirigea donc en Z28, donc au deuxième étage, celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs désert et assez sombre. Il s'arrêta devant sa salle de cours et regarda le panneau accroché à la porte de la fameuse salle de Science. Ce panneau aurait pu être un banal panneau ou le professeur avait écrit son nom mais celui-là était quelque peu différent. Au milieu été écrit en gros Sciences et était entouré d'os, de crânes et de petits cercueils. Ciel se pinça l'arête du nez, il avait cru atteindre le summum avec mais apparemment une autre personne excentrique allait faire irruption dans sa vie. Alors qu'il était en pleine imagination d'un professeur avec les cheveux vert ou peut-être rose habillé en scientifique, un boucan dans la fameuse Z28 le fit sursauter. Il approcha son oreille de la porte et entendit une petite plainte, il tourna donc la poignée et ouvrit la porte dans un grincement qui mettait parfaitement l'adolescent dans l'ambiance. L'obscurité de la salle l'empêcha de voir ce qu'il se passé, il alluma donc et il dût se faire violence pour s'empêcher de rire : Par terre, une personne était écrasé ou submergé par les corps de présentation et le squelette réservés pour les cours sur les corps humains. Ciel s'avança vers le tas, essayant de calmer son envie de rire.

« - Euh, vous allez bien ?

-Hi hi hi, je crois ! Hi hi ! »

Ciel tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever mais ce fut un membre squelettique qui lui fut tendu, accroché à celle-ci la vraie main du professeur.

« -Merci du coup de main, Hi hi ! »

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, de toute façon il n'aurait pas pu répondre à cela. Il regarda ce personnage quelques peu, étrange. L'homme devant lui, tapotait son slim noir et sa chemise de la même couleur pour enlevait la poussière. Il remit debout les corps humains et s'excusant et rigolant tout seul. Il poussa de ses bottes les os éparpillés du pauvre squelette à présents en morceau en soufflant d'une façon triste. Ciel pensa que malgré les cheveux blanc, l'homme devait avoir vers la trentaine ou un peu plus. Ce qui amusa le plus l'élève et ce qui rendait le professeur plus étrange été sa grande frange qui devait lui caché sa visibilité, Ciel pensa que cela été peut-être la cause de l'accident.

«-Ooh, Maintenant ma surprise est gâché ! » Dit l'homme tristement en s'attachant les cheveux en queue de cheveux et repoussant sa frange en arrière, mettant ainsi ses yeux vert en valeur. Une cicatrice lui fissuré le visage et Ciel se posa comme tout le monde « comment l'homme avait-il put avoir ça ? »

« -Comment ça, 'Surprise gâché' ?

-Je voulais me cacher et faire peur aux nouveaux élèves mais ça a raté comme tu l'as vue…Dommage, ça aurait pu mettre une ambiance mortel, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ciel ne put qu'hocher la tête, le professeur se pencha et commença à ramasser les morceaux d'os, l'adolescent l'aida par politesse. La sonnerie retenti et les autres élèves arrivèrent dans la classe, regardèrent avec curiosité le bazar et allèrent à leurs place, certains en passant près de Ciel lâchèrent « Lèche-botte » mais celui-ci n'y fit pas attention, occupé à chercher avec l'enseignant de science les orteils du pied gauche. Les filles de leurs côté regardaient avec admiration leur nouveau professeur, étant tombaient sous son charme. Quand ils eurent finis, Ciel prit place comme à sa nouvelle habitude dans un bureau, seul. Le professeur se mit derrière le sien, remit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, laissant ainsi apercevoir une multitude de piercings sur celle-ci. Il s'éclaircit la voix, fit un magnifique sourire amusé et clama d'une voix joyeuse :

«- Bonjour et bienvenu à tous en cours de science, je serais votre professeur, Undertaker. Bien, j'espère que cette première année dans ce lycée vous plaira et que nous nous amuserons et nous entendrons bien tous et toutes ! » Il fit un clin d'œil aux filles qui s'étaient toutes installées sur les bureaux de devant. Il tourna ensuite son regard sur le fond de la classe, là où les garçons venaient de se mettre.

« - Par contre, si certains d'entre vous commence à mettre la pagaille, je serais heureux de leurs faire apprendre tous les noms des os, des organes et autres par cœur et ce sera avec honneur qu'ils viendront m'aider après les cours pour nettoyer la salle après les dissections. » Son visage n'avait pas changé, il affichait toujours un sourire amusé mais ses yeux montraient que ça menace était réelle et qu'il pouvait faire bien pire que des heures supplémentaires. Il tapa dans ses mains et débuta le cours avec un petit rire.

Ciel sortit de la classe, un peu traumatisé par Undertaker. Il entra dans la voiture de sa mère qui l'embrassa comme à son habitude sur la joue.

« - Alors mon chéri ? Comment c'est passé cette journée ?

-Et bien, a par un professeur d'histoire qui connaissait papa et qui nous a donné un Qcm de deux heures et un prof de sciences en manque total de sociabilité avec des personne vivante…Tout va bien ! »

Rachel rigola et freina au rond-point.

« -Il est si horrible que ça, ton prof de science ?

-Ben, j'aurais pu le trouver normal. Jusqu'à qu'il nous demande si on avait déjà essayés des cercueils… »

La femme rigola une fois de plus et une fois arrivé descendit de la voiture en même temps que son fils, ils saluèrent Seb au passage et rentrèrent dans la demeure.

« J'ai hâte de le rencontrer à la réunion parent-professeur ! »

* * *

**Tsukii** : Pour ma part aussi je n'aime pas les chiens, et ils ne m'aiment pas non plus... Et oui, Ciel est un tombeur, mais je pense qu'il ne sent rend pas compte ! (il été plus occupé a cherché son chien de l'oeil !) Devil Butler, j'avoue ça fait penser a un truc mais quoi ? Pas le droit de tutoyer ? Ben, je sais que les gens plus vieux me tutoie mais moi je dois les vouvoyer donc j'ai fait pareil avec Ciel/Seb~kun, c'est si dérangent que ça ? Ben, sur le coup tu doit te sentir con : "Sébastian ! hein, quoi ? pourquoi il m'appelle ?" hi hi, pour ma part je n'ai pas de problème, mon nom étant d'origine russe, cependant il y a une marque pour panier pour chat qui s'appelle comme moi donc, je ne sais pas si je dois être choqué ou non ^^ Si Ciel va devenir orphelin...Ben, je sais pas encore ! Je veux dire que j'ai déjà prévu la fin et comment elle va se dérouler mais si il va finir orphelin ou non est un dur dilemme... Grell en prof sera forcément : Dramatique ! J'espère que cette version d'Undy te plait ! J'ai dut pleurer de rire quand je l'ai imaginé la première fois ^^ Bisous !

**Shimizu~sama** : Grell en prof te plait aussi ! C'est devenu le rêve de tous le monde a force je pense ^^ Je suis contente que tu aime et que ça te plaise ! Merci encore pour les reviews, n'hésite pas a me donner ton opinion !

**Celeste31** : J'avoue que la scène ou Ciel se heurte a quelqu'un été a 99% de chance que ce soit avec Sébastian ! Je pense qu'il y aura du Ciel/Seba mais je ne suis pas sure ^^ ( il y a 99ù de chance que je mette du Ciel/Sébastian ^^) Le rôle de Sébastian sera assez important pour les évènement a venir, comme celui de Ciel ou bien des autres personnages ^^ Merci de ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ! ^^

**Etoile-sama** : Je viens de m'en rendre compte, ça ne te dérange pas que je mette juste "Etoile-sama" ? Je suis fière de moi si tu aime mon style d'écriture ! Je trouve aussi amusant la manière que Rachel a pour faire faire ce qu'elle veut au gens ^^ Moi, j'essaye mais ça ne marche pas -' Kérobéros me rappel quelque chose, cependant je ne suis pas adepte de captor sakura ^^ Je suis contente que ce deuxième chapitre te plaise aussi ! A bientôt et gros bisous !

**Robespierre7 **:

1) Ciel n'a pas d'oeil en moins.

2) Comme je le dit au début de ce chapitre, il n'y aura que ce du manga et pas ceux de l'anime, je suis désolé si tu es une fan des perso tel que Claude et Alois...Cependant, dans le manga le choix et large et vu qu'elle n'est qu'en partie crée, je pourrais peut-être (j'ai bien dit peut-être) parler des deux protagonistes de la deuxième saison de Kuro, mais sache que pour ma part, je ne les aime pas trop, il faudrait donc que je leurs trouve un rôle compréhensible dans la fic qui aille avec leurs personnalités mais je vais essayé de les mettre dedans ou au moins dans un des chapitres.

3) Oui, cela ce passe en Anglettere.

4) Merci de ta review et bonne lecture !

**Lisa~chan** : Oui, tu écris beaucoup, et j'essaye de faire aussi long que toi mais je n'y arrive pas ^^ Désolé d'abord pour les incompréhension que j'ai eu a propos de "rebelle", disons que pour ma part c'est différent de ta version ^^ Vu que je suis en vacance, je pense que mon rythme sera plus rapide mais j'ai le bac cette année, et les profs sont sadique et nous donne des contrôle assez souvent -' Oui, mon imagination vagabonde peut aller très très très loin... En tous cas, j'espère que cette fic sera excellente aussi a tes yeux ^^ Les liens des fics, euh..C'est que...J'ai une mémoire très étrange, je ne retiens que les trucs que j'aime! Du coup, si je les retrouve je te le dirais promis ! Euh...Niveau humour, je dis souvent des blagues qui laisse un gros blanc après, genre "on doit rigoler ou non ?" ou alors ce que je dis est tellement stupide que les gens rigole ^^" Non, disons, que je ne veux pas m'inspirer des autres fics car j'aurais peur de partir du chemin que j'avais prévu..Enfin, voilà...J'espère que tu me comprendras ^^ Mais je ne m'inspirerais que des lemons par contre ! Alors, niveau chapitre deux, ils ne sont pas tombés vu qu'ils se baissent pour ramasser les livres, imagine que tu te cogne contre une personne et que dans le choque tu fais tomber tes affaires...C'est a peu près ce qu'il c'est passé. Pour ma part ça m'ai déjà arrivé mais le mec et partis alors que c'était lui qui était en faute -' Merci de tareview longue une fois de plus et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjours, voici un chapitre assez court, je m'en excuse mais le prochain sera plus long enfin je crois... Je suis en train de l'écrire et je m'amuse énormément !

**Warning : **Je tiens a préciser que la fic se déroule en Angleterre aux 21ème siècle. Et il n'est rien arrivé a Ciel.

**Ceci est un chapitre illégal**, je l'ai sortit sans l'autorisation de ma bêta (qui me corrige ou qui rattrape mes phrases !) Je vais me faire tuer... ** Cours se cacher derrière sa peluche Sébastian !**

* * *

Ciel essaya tant bien que mal de vite lasser ses chaussures et en même temps de mettre son tee-shirt. Un garçon a côté de lui tomba à terre en essayant de mettre son pantalon, il grogna :

« -Quand même, nous donner trois minutes pour nous préparer, c'est n'importe quoi !

-Plus qu'une minute ! » Cria une voix féminine.

Ciel finit enfin et sortit de la salle, devant les vestiaires ce trouver aussi une femme vers la quarantaine. Le regard d'acier fixait son chronomètre, ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en queue de cheval haute, une seule mèche tombait sur son visage. Elle releva les yeux à la vue de l'adolescent.

« -Bien, vas avec les autres pour faire deux tour de stade pour s'échauffer. Puis nous commencerons la course de vitesse où celle d'endurance au choix.

-Je voudrais d'abord vous parlez de...

-Vas faire les tours de stade ! Et nous parlerons après ! »

Après lui avoir coupé la parole elle se dirigea vers le vestiaire des garçons, elle entra et Ciel put entendre des cris masculins, surpris. Il avança avec paresse vers le stade, Lizzy vint à sa rencontre accompagné de trois autres filles. Celles-ci étaient arrivées au stade en tenue de sport. Ciel pensa qu'il devrait faire pareil la prochaine fois. Ils commencèrent donc, tous les cinq à courir. N'ayant jamais été bon en sport, l'adolescent avait la même vitesse que la gente féminine.

Une fois les deux tours finis, Ciel se laissa tomber sur le premier banc, complétement essoufflé, il toussota doucement, ses poumons commencèrent à lui bruler mais il essaya de ne pas trop y faire trop attention. Les autres garçons firent aussi les tours et une fois cette épreuve terminé, la prof les appela tous avec un bruyant coup de sifflet :

« - Bien ! Mettez-vous par deux, nous allons commencer la course de vitesse ou d'endurance ! »

Les yeux saphir du garçon virent la jeune Lizzy arrivé, des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de celle-ci quand il accepta de faire équipe avec elle, l'adolescente lui tendit alors sa main pour qu'il se relève. Soudain, Ciel remarqua que les yeux émeraude de Lizzy devinrent affolés, la douleur aux poumons s'accentua et le garçon se mit à tousser. Lizzy cria quelque chose mais le garçon n'entendait pas, seule la pression de la main de la jeune fille sur la sienne se fit plus forte.

Il se sentit d'un coup soulevé, il entendit deux voix masculine dont une proche de son oreille tandis que deux bras puissant le tenait, doucement, l'adolescent sombra dans l'inconscient. Lizzy regarda les deux élèves de terminal s'éloigner rapidement du stade et se diriger vers l'établissement.

Les paupières lourdes dans un premier temps, les yeux saphir s'ouvrirent doucement puis se refermèrent, ils se rouvrirent enfin dans une salle blanche. La sensation de chaleur des draps se répandit dans son corps, il bougea doucement les bras, s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se mettre debout.

Dans la chambre de l'infirmerie se trouvait dos à lui se tenait une personne en blouse blanche, l'infirmier. Ciel s'éclaircit la voix, la gorge douloureuse et demanda doucement :

« - Excusez-moi, combien de temps ai-je dormis ? »

L'infirmier en question se retourna, lui affichant un magnifique sourire.

« - Tu as été inconscient pendant une heure environ. » Ciel pointa son doigt vers la personne devant lui, les yeux remplis de surprise :

« -Vous !

-''Vous '' ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt me tutoyer ? ''Vous'' me donne l'impression d'être vieux. » Répondit l'homme en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

« -Merci...Sébastian...

-Alors Ciel, pourquoi n'as-tu pas dis à Madame de Middleford que tu étais asthmatique ? » Il reprit le verre que lui tendait Ciel. « Ou peut-être es-tu timide devant une femme ? »

Les yeux saphir le regardèrent durement, ce qui fit rire l'infirmier. Il lui caressa les cheveux et lui dit de se reposer encore un peu.

Ciel fut réveillé quelques temps après par une voix aigu qui parler vivement. Il s'assit dans son lit et ce fut à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit violement, une tornade blonde entra dans la pièce et saute littéralement au coup du garçon.

« -Cieeeeeeeeel, Oooh Cieeeeel ! » Pleurnicha Lizzy dans le coup du prénommé Ciel.

Celui-ci dirigea son regard sur Sébastian qui été aussi rentré dans la salle et qui se retenait de rire devant la scène. Il toussota enfin et dit d'une voix amusé :

« - Mademoiselle, je crois que Ciel risque de mourir d'étouffement si vous continuez à l'étrangler comme ça.

-Ah ! Vous croyez ? » Lizzy pencha sa tête de côté et lâcha enfin sa prise. Ciel put respirer de nouveau.

« -Lizzy que fais-tu là, et le sport ?

-Maman m'a fait sortir plus tôt pour voir comment tu allais ! » Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« -Maman ? » Demandèrent Ciel et Sébastian à l'unisson.

« -Oui, madame de Middleford est ma mère. Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? » Ciel fit non de la tête. La jeune fille lui attrapa la main et demanda d'un air sérieux avec une touche de tristesse :

« -Ciel, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais asthmatique ?

-Ben, vu que tu ne me l'as pas demandé, je ne te l'ai pas dit. » Il rigola quand il vit le visage boudeur de Lizzy, Sébastian s'approcha des deux adolescents.

« -Tu vas mieux ? » Ciel hocha positivement la tête, il s'apprêta à sortir du lit quand quelqu'un entra rapidement dans la pièce.

«-Oh, mon bébé ! » Ciel fut une deuxième fois asphyxié par une personne féminine. Il repoussa doucement la femme.

« -Je vais bien...

-Mais mon ange, j'ai eu si peur quand on m'a dit que tu avais fait une crise ! » Rachel l'embrassa sur le front, de son côté, ''l'ange'' regardait méchamment Sébastian qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas exploser de rire. Les yeux marron, presque carmin regardèrent amusés, ceux saphir.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Phantomhive, malgré son apparence, Ciel a l'air plus fort que ce que l'on croirait ! »

Si l'adolescent avait le don de tuer les gens du regard, un certain infirmier aurait été sa victime. Il souffla et se massant l'arête du nez, un mal de tête faisant son apparition. Il alla parler à sa mère quand il la vit avec Lizzy, discutant de vive voix. Il descendit du lit et s'approcha de Sébastian, demandant de l'aspirine.

« -Ok, viens avec moi. » Ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre et l'infirmier alla chercher le médicament dans le placard prévu à cet effet. Il tendit a Ciel une petite gélule ainsi qu'un verre d'eau, celui-ci l'avala et alla parler quand l'infirmier s'approcha et qu'une main atterrit sur son front.

« -Bien, ta fièvre a baissé. » Dit Sébastian avec un air rassuré, Ciel rougit du peu de distance qu'ils avaient entre eux, ce qui n'échappa a l'adulte.

« -Ou alors, elle est descendu sur tes joues ! » Il ricana et enleva sa main, remettant de la distance entre eux deux.

« -Merci...Sébastian

-De rien, mais par contre, dès que tu te sens mal vient de suite me voir. Et je t'interdis de course. Compris ? »

Ciel hocha la tête, les deux femmes arrivèrent et ils quittèrent tous les trois l'infirmerie et l'infirmier. Les yeux saphir croisèrent ceux carmin une dernière fois avant que la porte bleue ne se ferme.

* * *

**MyladyBird** : Je suis contente que mes chapitres te plaise ! **saute de joie ** Et oui, Rachel et Seb' sont les plus fourbes ^^ J'aime bien le principe de la mère qui fait une petite mou pour avoir ce qu'elle veut et le chien (qui ressemble au mien quand il veut quelque chose ^^)

**celeste31 : **J'ai trouvé une role pour les deux mais ils ne feront qu'une petite apparition dans un chapitres ^^ Ok, pas de Yuri (Je ne peux donc pas transformer Ciel en fille..) X3 Moi je ne gueule jamais sur mon réveil, je le cache sous mon oreiller pour que je ne l'entende plus...Mais il sonne de plus en plus vite qu'on dirait qu'il va exploser... Et oui, Qcm le premier jour, ça m'est arrivé en seconde, je n'ai jamais plus aimé ce prof... Et oui, Undy est un tombeur, imagine le les cheveux attaché en queue de cheval, mettant sa mèche en arrière, ses yeux verts plongeant dans les tiens. Un sourire apparaît et STOP ! J'arrête de me faire des films !

**Etoile~sama :** Des personnes qui n'ont pas envie d'aller en cours, mais tout le monde aime l'école voyons ! Lizzy n'est pas méchante dans cette fic, elle sera différentes sans vraiment l'être enfin c'est dure a expliquer ^^ Je ferais surement la rencontre parents-prof, la rencontre doit être juste épique ! ^^ Merci du compliment et bon courage a toi pour tes révisions !

**Lisa~chan** : Je ne me lasse pas de tes commentaire toujours aussi longs ^^ Pas beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes ? Oo J'espère que celui-ci non plus sinon je vais me faire tuer ! Nyahaha, moi je suis en vacances jusqu'à lundi pépère, Mardi c'est férié et mercredi je n'ai pas beaucoup de cours, la total ^^ Oui, une mémoire de poisson rouge : Oh ! Un chat...Oh ! un chat...Ooooh ! Un chat ! mais je fais ça quand personne ne m'écoute ^^ D'une école sa passe en manoir ? WTF ? ^^ Non, moi il y aura toujours le lycée ^^ Le lémon sera dans longteeemps ! Ouai, le mec c'est barré tranquille...Ce monde est tous sauf romantique !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjours, je n'ai juste aucune excuse valable pour le retard de sortit, je vous demande pardon. Le chapitre 6 arrivera dans une semaine voir deux, quand je serais en révision du bac ! D'ailleurs, pour les plus impatient, je mets d'abord mon chapitre sur mon blog, je peux y accéder de partout. (ou vous aurez l'adresse sur mon profil). C'est vrai que certaine fic classé M vont être effacés ? Une amie m'a parlé de ça et je voudrais avoir plus de détails ^^

**Warning : **Je tiens a préciser que la fic se déroule en Angleterre aux 21ème siècle. Et il n'est rien arrivé a Ciel.

* * *

Le soleil commença à se lever doucement, éclairant le manoir Phantomhive de doux rayon d'un mois chaud de septembre. Les rideaux d'une chambre du premier étage s'ouvrirent, Les yeux saphir clignèrent le temps de s'habituer à la lumière. Il retourna vers le fond de sa chambre et se prépara dans sa salle de bain. Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard, et s'avança vers la porte, il jeta un coup d'œil à Sébastian, couché dans son panier.

«Pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui me lève le mercredi ? Quel monde cruel ! » Ciel sortit de la pièce en laissant ouvert pour le canidé, il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Prit un bol, le remplit de céréales et mit du lait, il mangea doucement et une fois finit, posa la vaisselle dans l'évier. Il prit ses affaires, mit une veste noire assez légère sur sa chemise blanche et sortit de la demeure. Il arriva devant le lycée en avance et alla vers son premier cours de la matinée deux heures d'Anglais avec Sutcliff. Il entra dans la salle et s'arrêta surpris quelques secondes : Le professeur était actuellement assit sur un des bureaux, ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval haute se balançaient quand il tournait la tête pour discuter avec les deux élèves en face de lui. Ceci ne choquait pas Ciel, mais par contre ce qu'il le surprenait était que l'instituteur se faisait faire les ongles par les deux jeunes élèves en question. L'adolescent passa près d'eux, soufflant un « bonjour »presque inaudible et alla s'assoir a sa place désormais habituelle. Il posa son sac sur la table et y sortit un livre pour s'occuper. La voix du professeur principale se fit entendre dans la salle :

« -Dites les filles, vous avez vu le nouvel infirmier ?

-Oui ! » Répondirent en chœur les jeunes filles, Sutcliff sourit bizarrement et secoua ses mains pour faire sécher le vernis.

« -Ben hier, j'allais à la salle des professeur et c'est là qu'il est apparu. Je l'ai accosté ! Il avait un air si froid et il me répondait sans être amicale envers moi ! J'ai eu des frissons de partout ! Mais il a dut partir, un élève avait eu une crise d'asthme. Je pense que derrière ce masque d'impassible il est timide ! Oh ! Il faut que je l'invite à boire un café pour continuer notre discussion ! Je me demande s'il a une petite amie… Je pense que j'ai ma chance, n'est-ce pas ?»

L'homme en rouge rigola et les deux jeunes filles le suivirent, gênées. Ciel retourna à sa lecture quand une voix maintenant familière le ressortit de sa lecture :

« -Bonjour Ciel tu vas mieux ?

-Je me sens bien, merci Lizzy. » La jeune fille sourit, un teint rouge commença à apparaître sur ses pommettes.

« -Heu…Au faite… Je… Je pourrais avoir ton numéro ? »

Les yeux émeraude de la jeune fille se dirigèrent vers le sol, sa main serra son téléphone doucement. Elle savait que c'était trop tôt, elle n'aurait pas dut écouter ses amies. Elle rougit plus et s'apprêta à partir quand une main attrapa son téléphone, touchant sa main au passage. Elle leva les yeux vers Ciel, il tapait rapidement son numéro et lui tendit avec un sourire.

« -Euh… Merci ! » Elle fit demi-tour et partir vers l'autre bout de la classe, ou d'autres filles l'attendaient. L'une d'elles lui sourit en lui demanda gentiment :

« -Alors ?

-Il me l'a donné ! » Lizzy sourit.

« -On te l'avait dit qu'il accepterait ! Il ne va pas te manger !» Elles rigolèrent. La sonnerie retenti et tout le monde rejoignit sa place.

Le professeur s'installa à son bureau et tapa dans les mains :

«-J'ai une nouvelle à vous dire : Chaque année, le lycée propose un spectacle ou une activité par classe. Cela permet de créer des liens entre les élèves des différentes classes mais aussi de décompresser des examens. Pour préparer tout cela, nous aurons une heure supplémentaire le mardi après-midi de quatre à cinq heures. »

Des plaintes et des soufflements s'élevèrent dans la classe, Grell mit fin aux bruits en tapant violement avec sa règle sur le bureau. Affichant cependant toujours son sourire. La classe vota alors pour faire une pièce de théâtre. Les filles ainsi que le professeur voulurent jouer Roméo & Juliette et les garçons ainsi que Ciel voulurent, eux jouer Hamlet. Finalement, après une heure de tension, le côté masculin dut abandonner Hamlet à son sort. La deuxième heure se déroula tranquillement, le professeur montrait ses talents d'acteur en interprétant Juliette tandis qu'un élève tiré au hasard jouait le rôle de Roméo. Ciel regardait par la fenêtre, ses yeux saphir concentrés sur le jardinier a quelques mètres de la fenêtre, celui-ci nettoyait les rosiers, enlevant les roses sans vie quand un papillon passa près de lui, les yeux verts l'admira pendant quelques secondes. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune homme et il se leva d'un bond, les mains tendu vers l'insecte, essayant de l'attraper. Ciel du se retenir de rire quand il le vit s'écraser au sol. La sonnerie de la délivrance retenti et Ciel se dirigea vers le cours suivant qi était deux heures de mathématiques. En passant dans un couloir vide, il entendit soudain une voix masculine derrière lui :

« - Toi ! »

Ciel se retourna, le jeune homme en face de lui le pointer du doigt. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en queue de cheval, de la même couleur que ses yeux pétillant de malice. Sa peau mate mettait en valeur son visage fin et son sourire victorieux. A côté de lui se tenait un autre élève, plus grand. Il avait le même grain de peau, ses yeux gris le rendait cependant plus mature. Ciel remarqua d'ailleurs que celui-ci avait les cheveux blanc, ils étaient assez cours mais une mèche tressé a l'indienne descendait le long du coup est tombé vers la poitrine. Le premier garçon prit la parole :

« -Tu ne te rappel pas de nous ?

-Je devrais ? » Ciel réfléchit ou il avait pu voir ses visage mais rien à l'esprit ne lui venait.

« -Oui, Agni t'as porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-Oh…Je vous remercie alors. » Agni sourit à son tour, son visage semblait cependant toujours inquiet.

«-Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, merci. » Agni sourit de nouveau, soulagé de la réponse, l'autre les regarda amusé :

« -Tu as eu de la chance que l'on passé par là, Agni et moi on ne passe jamais par le stade d'habitude. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs tendit sa main.

« -Moi c'est Soma, mais tu peux dorénavant m'appeler Grand frère !

-Quoi ? » Ciel leva un sourcil.

« -Ben oui, on t'as sauvé la vie !

-Je ne vois pas le rapport…

-Bien, c'est décidé donc ! Agni, désormais ce garçon sera notre petit frère de cœur !

-Tu ne m'écoute pas… » Ciel regarda Soma et Agni parlaient, ces deux-là s'entendaient parfaitement bien, on aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient presque complémentaire, l'un enfantin, l'autre plus mature. Alors que l'adolescent était à présent perdu dans son analyse, un portable se présenta sous son nez.

« -Ton numéro, petit frère !

-Je ne suis pas « petit » ! » Ciel n'aimait pas qu'on l'appel par sa taille, il souffla « Appel moi juste Ciel. »

Ils s'échangèrent les numéros tous les trois puis la sonnerie et le début des cours les sépara. L'adolescent s'approcha de la salle et remarqua que la salle était déjà ouverte, le professeur n'était-il pas allé en récréation ? Les autres élèves arrivèrent, l'un d'eux voulut entrer mais le mathématicien lui dire de rester dehors pour l'instant. Ils attendirent donc quelques secondes puis l'homme arriva devant la porte :

« -Je vais vous appeler par votre nom et vous placer par ordre alphabétique. »

Une fois que la classe fut placée, le professeur alla au tableau et se présenta :

« Je suis William . Arrêtons de perdre du temps pour rien et commençons le cours ! »

Ciel avait surement de la chance, il avait déjà travaillé sur les systèmes d'équations, cependant ce n'était pas le cas des autres qui étaient de plus en plus perdus. Le professeur ne faisait pas attention a eu, il écrivait la leçon au tableau sans même se retourner. Ciel se dit qu'il ressemblait plus à un typique salaryman. Son costar noir était assortie a sa cravate, ses cheveux noir était plaqué en arrière. Ses lunettes rectangulaires glissaient souvent de son nez, il les remontaient sur ses yeux verts et continuait d'écrire. Les deux heures passèrent lentement, Spears s'acharnait sur les élèves qui n'arrivaient pas à répondre aux questions, les menaçant avec sa règle d'un mètre. La torture se termina enfin, l'adolescent rangea vite ses affaire et sortie de la salle puis de l'établissement. Il se dirigea vers le parking ou sa mère attendait. Il entra et l'automobile démarra, le portable de Ciel vibra :

«-Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Rachel, curieuse.

« -Lizzy, celle que tu as rencontré hier.

-Tu sors avec elle ? » Ciel souffla et répondit négativement, la mère rigola :

« Alors, que demande-t-elle ?

-Si on pouvait se voir cette aprèm, elle ne comprend pas le cours de mathématique.

-Tu vas y aller ?

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas où on pourrait se rejoindre…

-Pourquoi ne pas l'inviter au Victoria Café ? C'est très calme pour étudier, tu t'entends bien avec les gérants et tu pourras facilement approfondis tes affinités avec elle. C'est si mignon !

-Maman… » Ciel tapa l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous et envoya finalement sous le sourire amusé de sa mère.

* * *

**Etoile~sama** : Oui, Ciel est un miraculé. Moi, je n'arrive jamais a survivre quand on m'attaque a coup de câlin ^^ Je suis désolé du retard que ça a prit... (._.)

**Celeste31** : Tu pense que c'est Sébastian ? ^^ oui, c'est au lycée.. être appelé "bébé" doit être très traumatisant ^^

**Lisa~chan** : Merci beaucoup, désolé de ce retard titanesque !

**MyLadyBird** : Merci, désolé de ce retard...

**Akunoko** : Je me demande bien pourquoi c'est des fantasmes... Dommage que ce ne soit pas réel... Je suis honoré que tu l'ai mis en favoris ! Merci


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir a toutes, je suis heureuse de vous revoir car pour tout vous dire je n'y croyais plus : Impossible de me connecter a T_T depuis deux semaines, je désespérais... Vu que j'ai put enfin revenir, je vous mets ce petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter... Je m'excuse encore pour ce retard qui m'a énormément énervée T_T

* * *

L'adolescent remonta le col de sa veste, une fine buée sortit de ses lèvres. Lui montrant qu'il était bel et bien en Angleterre où la pluie était parfois plus présente que le soleil.  
Les nuages noirs approchaient de plus en plus et une brise glacial s'engouffrait dans les rues de Londres, les yeux saphir regardèrent l'heure su portable, la jeune fille avait du retard apparemment.  
Il hésita à lui envoyer un message, lui disant qu'il l'attendrait à l'intérieur avec déjà son dessert devant lui mais se mère l'aurait appris et l'aurait grondé car il n'aurait pas agi comme un gentleman.  
Il sentit son portable vibrer et regarda sa messagerie, l'adolescente arrivait dans quelques minutes. Il regarda le ciel et souffla, tiramisu ou profiteroles, tel était son dilemme.  
Il entendit une voix aigu l'appeler et tourna la tête, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval surmontait d'un chapeau blanc à fleurs rose et rouge s'approchait de lui, la veste de la jeune fille était identique et à chaque manche trônaient des rubans rouge en nœuds papillon.  
Elle s'avança vers le garçon et essaya de retrouver une respiration stable :  
-Je suis désolé du retard !  
-Ce n'est rien, entrons.  
Il ouvrit la porte du café et l'invita à entrer, la salle était dans un style victorien en noir et blanc, agréable et lumineux. Sur les murs étaient accrochés des tableaux et peintures, certains photographies représentaient le gérant et actuel cuisinier à son premier travail, à l'armée. D'autres montraient la fiancée du gérant habillé en soubrette et autres pour les soirées costumées qu'organisait le patron. D'ailleurs celle-ci arriva, les reflets de ses lunettes rondes cachant ses yeux, elle rougit et sourit à Ciel. Elle les installa dans le coin de la pièce, proche d'une fenêtre, elle leur tendit ensuite les menus et repartit vers ses clients, le feu aux joues. Ciel sourit, malgré maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il connaissait le café, May était toujours autant gênée. Il se demanda ce que ça ferait si Sébastian venait à voir. Il se gifla mentalement, pourquoi imaginait-il ça ?  
-Ciel, tu vas bien ? Tu es tout rouge.  
Il leva ses yeux saphir vers Lizzy, celle-ci avait la mine inquiète.  
-Tout va bien... Commençons par choisir un dessert et travaillons.  
-D'accord ! A d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas pris de parapluie ?  
Il regarda la fenêtre et fit une grimace, une fine pluie commençait à tomber, tapant les vitres du restaurant. Il se rappela aussi qu'aujourd'hui il rentrait à pied.  
-Non, je n'en ai pas...  
Lizzy sourit, se moquant légèrement de la mine dépité de son ami. Elle sortit son cahier et après avoir choisir Milkshake a la fraise pour elle et tiramisu pour Ciel, travaillèrent.  
Elle rougit quand Ciel alla s'installer à côté d'elle, frôlant leurs mains plusieurs fois quand il expliquer ce qu'il fallait faire et comment faire. Les heures passèrent trop vite à son goût, et vint malheureusement le moment de se dire au revoir. Ils se mirent sur le porche, Ciel pestait contre les nuages, Lizzy ouvrit son parapluie et se prépara mentalement à ce qu'elle allait faire, elle s'approcha de lui et lui embrassa la joue. Avant de partir en courant :  
-A demain Cielu~ !  
Il se toucha la joue, son esprit complétement vide pendant quelques secondes puis sa colère monta :  
-« Cielu » c'est quoi ce surnom ?  
Il grogna quelques minutes, contre les surnoms, contre les nuages, contre le froid, contre son parapluie qu'il avait oublié, contre le fait qu'il doive rentrer à pied juste aujourd'hui...  
Il commença à marcher dans les rues, ce collant aux murs pour être un maximum protégé, sinon il slaloma entre les parapluies des nombreuses personnes, habitants et touristes. Il alla passait par la rue principale quand il entendit un miaulement à peine perceptible. Il s'arrêta et chercha l'origine du bruit, il remarqua une petite ruelle à sa droite, il s'avança un peu, l'obscurité l'empêchait de savoir si c'était bien là, mais le miaulement recommença. Il s'engouffra dans la ruelle et vit une boite en carton en plein milieu, il pesta contre les ceux qui avait abandonné le chat, surement petit et s'avança. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit une personne qui avait été caché par les poubelles, il s'arrêta de bouger observant la scène. Celle-ci était accroupie devant la boite et tendit ses mains pour prendre le chaton. Sa chemise blanche trempé était transparente à certains endroits, il mit la petite boue de poil dans le creux de ses bras et se releva doucement, calmant la bête avec des « chut ».  
Il s'arrêta aussi quand il vit l'adolescent en face de lui, ils se regardèrent pendant quelques temps.  
-Sébastian ?

* * *

celeste31 : Tout le monde pense pareil je pense ^^ Surtout moi... Will est le genre de professeur que je déteste avoir T_T désolé pour l'attente !

Lisa~chan : Tu veux son numéro ? Euh...*regarde Ciel* Tu peux lui donner ? Bon, il semble dormir vu l'heure ^^ Je suis désolé pour l'attente et ce chapitre est assez court en plus T-T

Plumesdecorbeaux : Bonjour, désolé du retard, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ^^ La suite va vite venir !

Etoile~sama : Je suis désolé du retard, je dois aller lire tes chapitres dont je viens de me rendre comptes qu'il y en a 2 qui sont sorti voir 3 T_T nyaaa, je suis désolée~

Myladybird : Je suis désolé du temps d'attente (je ne fais que m'excuser) Lizzy souffrir ? *aller parler quand* Non, je dis rien, c'est la surprise ;)

Cullent-michaelis-shadow's : Merci, voilà la suite, le prochain chapitre arrivera bientot ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir a toutes, me voici de retour avec la suite de cette aventure ! Je ne vais pas vous retenir d'avantage, je ne suis pas autant sadique...Quoi que... Bon, je vous laisse lire mais la prochaine fois... *musique sombre*

* * *

Les yeux saphir fixèrent ceux carmin, la pluie continuait de tomber sans s'arrêter. L'homme sourit, caressant la boule de poil mouillé dans ses bras.

-Oh, Ciel, tu es trempé.

-Toi aussi…

-Que fais-tu ici ? C'est une ruelle un peu sombre pour que tu te promènes seul.

-J'ai entendu des miaulements…

-Oh, je ne suis pas le seul alors.

Il fit son sourire habituel, Ciel regarda le chaton niché dans le creux des bras, essayant de se protégeant de la pluie.

-Tu as oublié ton parapluie ?

-Je pensais rentrer chez moi avant qu'il pleuve.

Sébastian ricana, un frisson parcourut le dos du garçon, la pluie commencé à passer à travers sa veste. Il regarda la chemise de l'homme en face de lui, devenant de plus en plus translucide. Il sourit, moqueur.

-Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir oublié on dirait.

Sébastian rigola, commençant a avancé vers le bout de la ruelle.

-Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi après être passé à l'animalerie.

-Hein ?

-Ma voiture est garée tout près, je te ramène.

-Ah..Ok…

Il le suivit, se mettant suffisamment loin cependant des bras de Sébastian.

-D'ailleurs, désolé de te dire que tu as tort.

-Comment ça ?

-Je n'ai pas oublié mon parapluie, je l'ai laissé a une amie pour qu'elle rentre chez elle

-Oh, quel gentleman.

Sébastian lui sourit, approchant son visage de celui de l'adolescent.

-Jaloux ?

Ciel recula la tête, une chaleur sur les joues.

-Non, pas du tout.

L'homme rigola, moqueur et s'arrêta devant le magasin, il entra et garda la porte ouverte pour le garçon.

-Si mademoiselle veut passer.

-Idiot !

Il entra quand même et regarda la boutique, de nombreux animaux étaient là, chats, chiens, rongeurs, oiseaux et reptile, d'ailleurs l'employé du magasin arriva, un serpent autour du cou. Ses cheveux gris était de la même couleur que sa peau, faisant pensé qu'il ne sortait que très peu dehors. Sur son costume avait l'étiquette comportant son nom : Snake, Ciel sourit à la coïncidence. Ses yeux verts regardèrent les deux hommes puis le chaton.

-Je peux vous aider, dit oscar.

Ciel regarda l'homme, était-il schizophrène ou avait le même syndrome de César et parlait de lui la troisième personne. Sébastian sourit, et tendit le chaton à l'adolescent.

-C'est pour mon chaton, Tu peux me le garder cinq minutes.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Mais !

Ciel tendit ses mains le plus loin de son visage ou se tenait la boule de poil noir, pas encore sortit de son sommeil, il regardait l'humain de ses yeux a demi-fermés. Ciel retint sa respiration, son nez lui piquant. Il chercha des yeux l'Infirmier qui suivait l'homme dénommée Snake, prenant un panier, une gamelle et de quoi nourrir le chaton. L'employé tendit un petit serpent :

-Vous ne voulez pas Edgard aussi ?

-Non, merci. Je vais me contenter du chat pour l'instant.

-Dommage dit Edgard…

Le chaton quant à lui commençait à gesticuler, Ciel ne le tenait pas très bien et la pauvre bête semblait préféré les bras musclé et protecteur de son nouveau maître. Il miaula et essaya de sauter par-dessus les mains, Ciel le tint par la peau du cou, le retenant ainsi de faire un suicide.

-Sébastian !

L'homme tourna la tête vers l'adolescent, sourit de la situation plutôt amusant et prit sa carte de crédit pour payer. Il prit les sacs contenant tout ce dont il avait besoin et avança vers le garçon.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on tient un animal, regarde-le.

En effet, le petit chat pendait dans les airs, la queue entre les pattes et apparemment assez effrayé. Ciel fronça les sourcils et lui tendit.

-Tient !

Sébastian souffla et posa un de ses sacs, prenant le chaton dans le creux de son bras. Il remarqua que l'adolescent semblait assez soulager et que celui-ci prit le sac qui avait été posé. Ils partirent donc de l'animalerie, et allèrent rapidement dans la voiture de l'adulte. Sébastian posa ses sacs à l'arrière et mit le chaton dans une cage de transport. Il s'assit au conducteur et souffla de soulagement, Ciel aussi s'assit, essayant de ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas plus mouiller le siège.

-Désolé..

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est celle du temps. Ah, au faite, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué…

-Hein ?

Il tourna sa tête et vit le visage de Sébastian le fixait, les yeux carmins plongeant dans les siens.

-Tu as essayé de le cacher… Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance.

Ciel hocha la tête mais de quoi parlait-il ?

-C'est peut-être la différence d'âge...

L'adolescent se figea, Sébastian ne croyait tout de même pas qu'il s'était épris pour lui. Il avoua qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose quand Sébastian avait parlé de son amie mais cela ne voulait pas dire…

-Ce n'est pas ce que..

-J'ai vu ton visage, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as pu accepter de me suivre et de le tenir si tu étais allergique aux chats.

-Quoi ?

-Ben oui, pourquoi tu parlais de quoi ?

-Euh…De rien, de rien. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire et puis tu me la refourgué sans que j'accepte !

Sébastian rigola et démarra la voiture. Ils roulèrent dans le silence pendant quelques temps, seuls les bruits de l'essuie-glace et des gouttes de pluie tombant sur les vitres faisaient écho dans la voiture.

-Alors, on l'appel comment ?

-Hein ? Mais c'est ton chat, appelle le comme tu le veux.

-Toi aussi tu voulais le sauver. Que dirais tu te Drocell ?

-Tu as de drôle d'idée… Pauvre chat ! Pourquoi pas Jack ?

-Jack ? Ça me fait penser à jack l'éventreur…Je ne veux pas d'un meurtrier comme chat !

-Pourquoi pas Beast… Ça lui irait bien comme nom..

-Je ne préfère pas..

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est le nom de scène d'une amie, tu sais celle à qui j'ai prêté mon parapluie.

-Ah…

Ils se turent pendant quelques minutes, Sébastian souffla.

-Par Satan, il ne pourra donc jamais faire une semaine entière de beaux temps..

Il tourna son regard vers Ciel et tous les deux sourire…

* * *

cullen-michaelis-shadow's : Merci encore ! Ma première fic était sombre mais j'ai voulu changé...pour le moments... Je ne sais pas trop comment la fic va finir donc attends toi a tout ! Et oui, Ciel est toujours allergique ^^

plumesdecorbeaux : Ahah, ce n'est pas des pannes d'internet...C'est une panne de qui voulait pas que je me connecte T_T Merci de suivre !

MyLadyBird : Un peu avancé, oui, tout a fait, je suis désolé qu'il est été aussi court ^^ Oui, Ciel va apprendre que Sébastian aime les chats...Pour le meilleur et surtout le pire ! Merci de commenter !

Lady lisa-chan : Moi je veux être le chaton ! Nyaa~ Oui, Ciel rêveille toi, elle veut ton numéro ! *ciel se tourne de l'autre côté* Lisa~chan, il faut le réveiller !

Etoile-Lead-Sama : Bard et le gérant ? Tu es sure ? *regard amusé* C'est vrai qu'il faut être sans coeur T_T moi j'ai récupéré deux chatons dérnièrement =3 *contente* ça fait 5 chats maintenant ! Je t'adore plus que toi Na ;) !

celeste31 : Oui, I'm back ! Non, je ne l'abandonne pas T_T c'est fanfiction qui m'a abandonné ! May linn fiancée de Bard, j'avoue que l'idée est étrange ^^ Diablement sexy oui.. Car c'est moi le chat qu'il a récupéré ! Nyahaha...Je me calme...T_T Bref, merci d'être toujours là et de prendre le temps de commenter !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour a toutes, je tiens avant tous a vous remercier tous (je mets au masculin car je ne sais pas s'il y a des mecs !) Je sais que nous sommes a un peu plus de la moitié de la fic (Déjà °0°) Oui, c'est une fic assez courte ^^ Je voulais prendre trois lignes d'introduction pour vous remercier et vous dire que si je n'avais pas eu ces messages encourageants et remplis de bonne humeur, j'aurais certainement arrêté la fic car je suis en ce moment assez bouleversé, j'ai pleins de problèmes qui s'accumulent et une personne de ma famille va bientôt mourir, je me dois donc d'être le plus souvent avec lui. Je suis désolé si la rapidité des chapitres est disons, vitesse limace qui c'est fait éclaté par le bazooka de Lisa~chan ! (lire sa dernière review pour plus d'explications) Voilà, voilà... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ciel ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, son réveil chantant l'heure de ce lever avec le bruit incessant et si horripilant. Il s'assit comme un zombie et regarda autour de lui, Seb était couché au pied du lit, dans son panier. L'adolescent se demanda quel jour il était, avec l'impression que son cerveau dormait toujours. Il sourit, aujourd'hui il était jeudi et le jeudi il ne commençait qu'à dix heures. Il se recoucha donc et ferma les yeux, attendant que le sommeil revienne. Il se tourna de l'autre côté, enfouissant son visage dans le coussin. Il se sentit enfin partir de nouveau vers le pays des songes quand une masse monta sur son lit et le poussa au niveau du dos.

-Seb, si tu ne t'en vas pas je te promets que tu ne mangeras plus de pâtisserie !

Le chien sembla comprendre et arrêta, avant de se coucher sur l'adolescent. Celui-ci s'étouffa et tapota le dos du chien.

-C'est bon ! Va-t'en ! J'étouffe ! Sébastian !

Le chien s'enleva et aboya, fière d'avoir réussi son coup. Son maître bailla et se leva, prit une douche et descendit a la cuisine. Après avoir pris de quoi pouvoir déjeuner, il prit un morceau de croissant et le posa aux bords de la table, sous le museau du canidé. Celui-ci tendit sa tête vers la table et attendit que son maître lui donne l'ordre.

-Je ne sais pas si tu peux le manger, Seb. Tu es assez gros comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Pour toute réponse le chien gémit, tendant plus son museau vers la pâtisserie française.

-Allez, prends-le ! Glouton sur pattes !

Avec une agilité que le chien ne montrait pas souvent, il fit le beau et attrapa le morceau. Avant de partir dans son coin, pour le manger tranquillement.

Ciel quant à lui se prépara pour sortir, il pensa aller faire un tour en ville et finir en allant au lycée. Rachel avait parlé d'un nouveau magasin de Chinoiserie qui venait d'ouvrir. Il pourrait donc aller voir, et peut-être trouver un cadeau pour le futur anniversaire de sa mère.

Il sortit donc, un menton et un parapluie dépliable à la vue du temps et aux souvenirs de la veille. Il prit donc le chemin, marchant avec ses écouteurs aux oreilles. Il arriva quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard devant le fameux magasin Lau& ses Chinoiseries. Cependant le magasin était fermé jusqu'à onze heures.

-Feigant…

-Toi aussi tu es venu en croyant que ce serait ouvert ?

Il se retourna, surpris de la voix féminine et se retrouva face à une jeune femme, ses cheveux bouclé noir tombait sur la grosse écharpe blanche qu'elle portait. Elle sera un peu sa veste assez décolletée et sourit à l'adolescent.

-Et moi qui voulais offrir un cadeau à un ami avant qu'il aille travailler…

-Nous sommes dans le même bateau il semblerait.

-Oh, tu dois être au lycée, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que tu le connais !

-Euh..Je viens d'arriver donc je ne sais pas si je peux vous aider, mais qui est-ce ?

-Il se nomme Sebastian Michaëlis ! Il est infirmier !

Ciel sourit, oui, il le connaissait.

-Oui, je l'ai déjà rencontré.

La jeune femme sourit et lui tendit son parapluie.

-C'est le sien, il a bien voulu me le prêter hier. Tu pourras lui rendre ? Ah, je dois y aller ! Bye et merci beaucoup !

-…

Il regarda la jeune femme s'en aller, Il remarqua qu'il y avait un mot accroché sur le manche du parapluie. Il secoua la tête.

-Non, ce n'est pas à moi… Cela ne me regarde pas…

Il fixa le papier avec intensité, sa curiosité prenant rapidement le dessus.

-A force de froncer les sourcils, tu vas avoir une ride !

Ciel releva le regard et croisa celui carmin, moqueur. Il fronça encore plus les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ?

-Je suis trop jeune pour avoir des rides, par contre toi…

-Hein ? Ne te moque pas de tes ainés !

Sebastian enleva une mèche de devant son visage, se touchant en même temps le front, ce qui fit rire l'adolescent.

-Tu stresses déjà !

-Non, je vérifie que ce que tu dis soit faux, nuance.

-Ouai, en gros tu stresses !

Sebastian souffla, comprenant que le combat était perdu d'avance.

-Alors, que fais-tu ici à 9h00 du matin et avec mon parapluie ?

-J'ai cours qu'à 10 heures !

-Ma parole, vous ne travaillez donc jamais ? A ton âge, j'avais plus d'heures de cours que toi..

-Ouai, c'était il y a très longtemps…

-Arrêtes de te moquer, dis-moi plutôt ce que fais mon parapluie dans ta main.

-C'est une femme qui me la donner, elle disait que tu lui avais prêté la veille…C'est Beast ?

-Oui.. Oh, il y a un mot avec.

Sebastian le déplia et regarda, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ciel pencha la tête de côté, un sourcil relevé.

-Est-ce que..

-Non, ça ne te regardes pas ! Curieux !

-Je ne suis pas curieux, je m'intéressé aux étranges papiers qui sont accrochés aux parapluies. En sachant que c'est une femme qui l'a écrite.

-Tu es curieux…

-Tu sais que tu me vole mes répliques..

-Mais non.. Aller viens, marchons ensembles jusque dans un café.. Il faut que je te remercie de la gentille attention que tu as eu…A moins que tu avais déjà eu l'idée de me demander quelque chose en échange…

-Ah…Tu as compris ce que je voulais faire…Je veux bien un gâteau…Un morceau de tarte !

Ciel alla dire quelque chose quand Sebastian l'attira a lui, il leva la tête vers son ainé et rougit quand il remarqua que leurs visages étaient près, très près. Il sentit les mains de Sebastian remonté le long de ses cotes puis atterrir sur ses joues avant de les pincer.

-Tu as déjà un visage assez enfantin, si tu ne manges que des sucreries tu ne grandiras pas et tu vas grossir !

-Laachve moiii…Serastian…

-Non, ça m'amuse beaucoup !

L'infirmier rigolait en effet, tordant les joues du jeune homme dans tous les sens possibles. Celui-ci boudait et regardait avec des yeux colériques l'homme, essayant de l'arrêter avec ses fines mains.

-Et si tu ne grandis pas, tes muscles ne grandiront pas et tu seras toujours aussi mignon et attir..

Sebastian arrêta tous mouvement, même son sourire se figea.

-Tu aller dire…

-Euh…Attendrissant, ça te conviens ?

-Non. Ca n'as pas la même signification que ce que tu allais dire..

Sebastian tira sur les joues en approchant son visage plus près, le regard brillant d'une façon assez étrange.

-Tu va tout de suite oublier la dernière phrase ou je te promets que je te garde avec moi tous les après-midi en compagnie de Satan…

-Quelle torture.. Attends, tu l'as vraiment appelé comme ça ?

Sebastian le lâcha et souffla, passant la main sur son visage. Ciel ricana.

-Allez viens, un morceau de tarte, ça ira ?

-Ouai…

Ils se remirent à marcher, Ciel ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et souffler.

-Pervers.

-Ciel !

Il sentit une tape sur la tête et alla grogner quand la main se mit à frotter doucement les cheveux, se voulant douce et attendrissante. Il tourna son regard saphir vers l'homme, celui-ci lui sourit.

Derrière eux, deux yeux émeraude regardaient la scène. La jeune fille recoiffa ses boucles et s'avança en direction du lycée, son cœur lui serrant dans sa poitrine, à la fois inquiète et aussi jalouse..

* * *

cullen-michaelis-shadow's : Je m'excuse auprès de ta soeur m(_._)m Malheureusement pour elle, je suis une grande fan de Yaoi depuis longtemps ! Je suis contente qu'elle aime malgré tout ! merci petite soeur de Cullen-Michaelis-shadow's ! Alors pour te répondre, Beast est la jeune femme dans l'arc du cirque (dans le manga) c'est elle avec une prothèse a la jambe euh...Gauche... Elle et Sébastian vont discuter en.. *regard tueur vers Beast* Tu m'as compris(e), j'espère.. Merci encore !

plumesdecorbeaux : Le carré amoureux... èwé C'est une bonne idée.. Mais pas dans cette fic ^^ Et non, ce n'est pas Ciel ^^ J'avais envie de le mettre mais ça aurait été trop flagrant ! J'ai donc mis Satan pour faire un rappel sur les origines de Sebastian dans le manga.. Merci pour ton commentaire !

MyLadyBird : o.O Happy birthday ! \(^^)/ Satan, diabolique...Non... _ Il sera juste un chat diaboliquement attaché a son maître ^^ Et moi je te remercie car je suis contente que ça plaise ! Merci encore !

Etoile-Lead-Sama : Si je t'adore plus que toi ! ^^ Les chats sont juste les meilleurs animaux de la terre ! J'en ai 5 maintenant et c'est juste le bonheur ! Bisous a toi et gros calin !

Lady lisa-chan : Neko et Ciel caché derrière une table : LISA~CHAN ARRETE ! *nouveau coup de bazooka* Ciel : J'ai cassé mon téléphone comment on fais O.O ? Neko : *en pleurs* Elle a tué camille la chenille... (référence a une comptine pour enfant) Je sais pas... Comment qu'on fait ?


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour a toutes, me voilà de retour ! Alors alors, tout d'abords pour vous dire que grâce a une idée complètement venue au hasard, la fic aura quelques chapitres en plus \(^w^)/

Alors parlons projet, après cette fic, je compte commencé mes livres (oui, j'ai commencé à en écrire deux ^^) Donc, la nouvelle fic de Kuro' attendra un peu ^^ vers décembre environ... (enfin, me connaissant, je l'écrirais sûrement avant ^^) Je voulais aussi vous remercié pour vos messages encourageant, cependant la maladie est plus forte que les bonnes intentions, et j'ai eu du retard pour la publication pour cause de décès et enterrement... Il y a toujours des problèmes qui s'accumulent quand ça ne vas pas T_T

Bref, bonne lecture qui est on dira un petit bonus ^^

* * *

-Lizzy ? Lizzy ?

La jeune fille leva la tête, regardant ses amies et sortants de ses pensées. Depuis qu'elle avait vu Sebastian et Ciel ensemble il y a une semaine. Le caractère de la jeune fille avait radicalement changé, cependant ce n'était pas pour la même raison que l'on pouvait croire. La sonnerie retentie, elle se leva et partie sans un mot a ses amies. Ciel l'a regarda et fronça les sourcils, la jeune fille était devenue assez distante. Il vit ses deux amies s'approcher de lui, l'une d'elle du nom de Paula joint ses mains en prière :

-Ciel, s'il te plait ! Tu ne pourrais pas demander à Lizzy ce qui se passe ? Elle part dès que les cours se terminent et on ne peut même plus rentrer avec elle ! J'ai peur qu'elle est des problèmes !

Son autre amie hocha la tête, du même avis. Ciel rangea ses affaires et se leva.

-Bien, je vais la rejoindre alors, je vous tiens au courant !

Il leurs fit un dernier sourire avant de disparaitre dans le couloir. Il vit les couettes blondes se balancer entre les autres élèves. Il bouscula Soma et Agni et leurs fit un geste de la main pour se faire pardonner, reprenant sa course. Les deux hommes le regardèrent partir, Soma mit ses mains sur ses hanches :

-Ah, il a dut laisser partir sa petite amie, en tant que grand-frère, je devrais lui expliquer comment faire !

-Soma, je ne pense pas que..

-Ah, j'ai oublié mon téléphone…

Il se tourna vers Agni et se pencha vers lui, mettant ses mains dans les poches avant du pantalon de son ami. Il ressortit le portable et fit le numéro.

-Ah.. Il ne répond pas ! Peut-être l'a-t-il rattrapé et qu'ils sont occupés…

De son côté Ciel esquiva son professeur de français en pleine dispute avec celui de mathématique.

-Mais Willi !

-Il n'y a aucune excuse, Sutecliff ! Vous êtes arrivez avec deux minutes de retard !

-Mais, c'est cette femme qui ne voulait pas lâcher cette paire de bottes !

Ciel les regardait, continuant toujours à courir en arrivant vers les escaliers et se cogna contre quelqu'un. L'autre personne le serra contre lui pour éviter une chute et se retrouvèrent plaqué l'un a l'autre.

-Et bien, c'est la première fois que je te vois courir ! Tu devrais faire attention à ton asthme.

-Sebastian ?

-A moins que tu veuille faire une crise pour me revoir.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

L'homme rigola, et lâcha enfin sa prise. Ciel en profita pour reprendre son souffle, regrettant de ne pas avoir l'endurance qu'il souhaitait.

-Alors, pourquoi cours-tu ? Ou après qui ? A moins que tu ne fasses la course avec ton amie blondinette…

-Tu as donc croisé Lizzy ! Ah, elle est partie par où ?

-La rue à gauche de la sortie, celle menant au parc…

-Ok, merci !

Ciel repartit aussi vite qu'il était venue, Sebastian ricana mais un brin curieux, il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait donc vouloir à la jeune fille. Son regard se posa sur le sol ou un téléphone se trouvait. Il se baissa et le pris. Le fond d'écran le fit sourire et il le mit dans sa veste. Faisant demi-tour, et descendit les escaliers, un sourire amusé sur le visage…

De son côté, Ciel était arrivé à l'entrée du parc, il vit son amie devant lui, et par ses dernières forces lui attrapa la main. Elle, cria sous la surprise et s'arrêta. Ciel posa ses mains sur ses jambes, essayant de reprendre son souffle et de retrouver des battements de cœur normaux. Il fixa la jeune fille :

-Attends-moi… Je… Mais ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, devant lui, les yeux émeraude de la jeune fille étaient embués de larmes. Il se remit droit et lui attrapa la main, l'emmenant sur un banc près de là. Elle s'assit et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Ciel l'a regarda, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il tendit d'abord son mouchoir et lui écarta les mains de son visage mouillé, essuyant ses joues et lui faisant un sourire.

-Allons, pleurer caches l'éclat de tes yeux, je veux un sourire.

-Ciel… Je…

Un sanglot reprit la jeune fille, l'adolescent s'assit à côté d'elle et la serra contre son torse, essayant de la calmer. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait une jeune fille pleurait, et il regrettait qu'il n'y ait personne d'autres pour lui montrer comment faire pour calmer l'état de la jeune fille. Elle réussit enfin à se calmer, lui ne dit rien, caressant doucement les cheveux dorés. Elle releva enfin le visage, les yeux rougis par les larmes.

-Ciel, pourquoi ?

-Tes amies s'inquiètent pour toi !

-Je ne veux pas qu'elles soient aussi embêtées !

L'adolescent leva un sourcil, inquiet.

-Embêtées ? Mais de quoi tu..

-Oh, tu as emmené un copain ?

Ciel et Lizzy tournèrent la tête vers celui qui leur avait parlé. Les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer...

* * *

Guest : Minuit ? C'est trop mignon ^^ Entre Satan et Mephisto le choix a été dure ^^ Merci de lire et de commenter ! Bisous a toi !

Etoile-Lead-Sama : Mais tu ne m'a pas influencer, Satan est le prénom parfait pour ce chat ! Alors, après j'ai une autre idée de fic, je te donne déjà le nom comme ça tu auras une idée : Journal d'un Diable ^^ Et c'est moi qui t'adore le plus Les chats...Nyaa~ je les adore, le matin je suis obligé de faire un câlin a chacun d'entre eux ou ils me boudent et quand ils ouvrent leurs grands yeux pour jouer *en pleine admiration* Je t'adore et merci pour tout ! Bisous bisous !

cullen-michaelis-shadow's : Pour ma part, a la base le couple Ciel/Seb' m'était dure a avaler, Ciel n'avait que 13 ans et Seb'...Des années lumières ! et aucune rides ^^ Dans ma fic, il a 16 ans, et Seb' je dirais proche de la trentaine, c'est un peu plus potable et ça fait moins pédophile ^^ Je suis contente qu'elle continue a lire ! Merci a vous deux ! Les trois critères sont biens, pour moi étant une grande perverse, il me faut ma dose de -18, cependant je ne pense pas que j'en ferrais autant dans cette fic, je pense que ce sera un chapitre bonus pour ceux qui aime ^^ Bisous a vous deux !

Fushigi no Arisu : O_O Quel commentaire très long... Tout d'abords, merci de lire ma fic ^^ J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué que tu avais une fic, je passerais faire un petit coucou ^^ Sebastian en train de caresser un chaton est vraiment une scène mythique, j'étais obligé de la mettre ^^ Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plus ! Merci m(_._)m encore ! Niveau chats, ils vivent a l'extérieur, j'ai un très grand jardin avec un garage, ils sont très biens sinon je pense que je devrais acheté trois aspi pour faire la maison X_x

Lady lisa-chan : *regarde le couteau avec Ciel*

Neko : Euh.. Plan B ! *pousse Ciel devant lisa*

Ciel : Plan B ? Mais de quoi tu..Oh, Lisa~chan, je t'avais pas vu ! Ahahaha *fais un regard désolé* J'ai cassé mon téléphone lisa~chan, ne m'en veux pas !

Neko : T_T

Bisous lisa~chan !

celeste31 : Je suis pareil que toi, sauf que quand c'est pas le reveil, ses mes chats qui miaulent a ma fenêtre T_T Donc, je suis dans un cercle vicieux ! Je pense que Sebastian est une personne qui fait beaucoup attention a lui, pas comme grell mais disons qu'il aime être élégant et beau ! On ne t'a jamais étiré les joues avec la fameuse phrases 'Oh, que tu as grandit !' Moi on me le fait, mes vieilles tantes sont sadiques et très fortes pour ça ! *se masse les joues rien que d'y penser* Pour le "tu l'as vraiment appelé comme ça" Je parle du prénom du chat qui est Satan ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire et voici la suite, désolé du retard !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour a toutes, me voilà de retour ! Je suis désolé mais étant préssé, je vous poste rapidement le chapitre et répondrais aux commentaires au prochain ! D'ailleurs, le prochains sera surement un lemon ^^ Bisous et bonne rentré !

* * *

Ciel se cabra en avant, le souffle coupé. Sa poitrine le brulait et du sang coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres jusqu'à son voulut bouger mais deux personnes lui tenaient les bras, le condamnant à subir les coups sans en pouvoir en donner. A côté de lui, Lizzy était avec un garçon, demandant à ce que Ciel soit laissé tranquille, pleurant. Les yeux saphir clignèrent et regardèrent les passants dans le parc, eux ne préféraient pas s'en mêler. Le laissant, lui, Lizzy et leurs « Copains ». Il reprit enfin son souffle, souriant à celui qu'il le frapper. Celui-ci était d'une tête plus grand que Ciel, blond et le regard fière, il se moqué de l'adolescent et le provoquait, le frappant quand Ciel lui répondait. Cela faisait une demi-heure que ce jeu durait, malheureusement personne ne pouvait s'inquiéter que Ciel ne sois pas déjà rentré. En effet, ses parents étaient partis en France pour leurs travails, juste pour deux jours mai suffisamment pour qu'il arrive quelque chose au garçon. Le blond prit d'une main le visage de Ciel et fit croiser leurs regards, les saphirs de Ciel contre les yeux clair de l'autre :

- Alors, tu espérais sauver ta petite-amie ? Tu te prends pour un héros ? Tu es fière ?  
Ciel rigola à la remarque, avec sa carrure, c'était plus le coéquipier que le héros. Il fixa l'adolescent en face de lui.  
-Toi et les autres êtes fières d'embêter une fille, seule ?  
L'autre sourit et le gifla, lui griffant la joue au passage. Ciel ricana de nouveau, sentant un liquide chaud dévaler de sa joue qui lui brulait.  
-Tu n'as donc aucune fierté pour qu'on doive me tenir pour que tu puisses frapper ?  
Le blond siffla dans ses dents, et donna un coup de poing dans l'abdomen de Ciel. Celui-ci hoqueta et pencha la tête en avant, essayant de nouveau de reprendre son souffle. Il releva le visage, cherchant une solution, cependant sa fierté prenait toujours le dessus et voilà qu'il provoquer le blond. Il vit d'ailleurs le poing de celui-ci se relever au-dessus de sa tête, menaçant un coup assez douloureux. Quand le poignet fut arrêté en plein élan par quelqu'un, le regard saphir comme tous les autres fixèrent le nouvel arrivant. Habillé de sa veste noir, il avait son sac dans l'autre main et regardait tous es adolescent tour à tour, les sourcils froncés. Ses yeux carmin s'arrêtèrent sur Ciel, le scrutant. Il leva le poignet du blond, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Celui-ci rebéqua tout de suite :  
-Qui es-tu ? Ne te mêle pas de ça ! Lâche-moi le vieux !

Un sourcil noir tiqua et d'un mouvement brusque poussa de côté l'adolescent, celui-ci tituba et tomba en arrière, les yeux écarquillés. L'adulte le fixa d'un air mauvais :  
-Que vas dire Claude quand il apprendra que tu as recommençais, Alois ?  
Alois baissa la tête, ses mèches blondes cachant ses yeux mais on pouvait l'entendre marmonner.  
Ciel sourit et parla d'une voix tout à fait naturelle même si il semblait épuisé :  
-Tu es susceptible, Sebastian !  
Sebastian fit un rictus et s'approcha des deux gars qui tenaient Ciel, ceux-ci le lâchèrent immédiatement, ne voulant pas avoir d'ennui avec un adulte.  
-Je déteste juste qu'on dise que je suis vieux alors que je n'ai que 29 ans... C'est logique..  
Ciel ricana, sachant que ce n'était pas que pour ça. Lizzy quant à elle, donna un coup de pied sur la cheville de celui qui la tenait et courut vers Ciel, en larmes :  
-Ciel ! Je suis désolé !  
Ciel sourit a la jeune fille et se mit à tousser, du sang perla sur sa main. Sebastian claqua de la langue et prit le garçon dans ses bras, sous le regard surpris de tout le monde mais le plus de Ciel. Les joues rouges :  
-Sebastian ! Lâche-moi !  
Les yeux carmins se tournèrent vers lui, inquiets et en colère. Ciel le fixa et ne parla plus, baissant la tête, chose rare chez lui. Lizzy les suivis, prenant leurs sacs aux passages. Ils allèrent vers la voiture noire de l'infirmier. Sebastian posa Ciel devant et ouvrit la portière à Lizzy, lui caressant la tête pour la rassurer et la calmer.  
-Je vais d'abord te ramener chez toi puis je m'occupe de Ciel. Ne t'en fais pas, il est plus robuste qu'il en a l'air.  
-J'espère...  
-Je vous entends tous les deux !  
Sebastian et Lizzy rigolèrent, montant dans la voiture et la démarrant. Le trajet fut calme et ils arrivèrent devant une maison de style victorienne, sombre et a l'air strict. Lizzy ouvrit sa porte :  
-Je suis encore désolé pour ce qui est arrivé.  
Sebastian se tourna vers elle, le visage sérieux :  
-La prochaine fois, ne garde pas ça pour toi, je suis là si tu as besoin d'aide, et tes parents aussi ! Je vais m'occuper de ces garçons, ils ne t'embêteront plus.  
La blonde rougit et ferma sa portière, partant vers son portail. Elle se souvint alors d'un trucs et se tourna vers là où avait été la voiture :  
-Ciel... Je voulais te demander si tu voulais...  
Elle arrêta sa phrase, l'automobile étant déjà partit.  
-Sortir avec moi...  
Elle soupira et poussa le portail, marchant dans le petit jardin taillé et entretenu au millimètre près. A peine avait-elle ouvert la porte que son père courut vers elle.  
-Ma chérie ! Tu en as mis du temps ! On a appelé la police !  
-Papa ? Quoi ?  
Son frère arriva avec le téléphone sur l'oreille :  
-Euh... Elle est arrivée ! Oui...Merci !  
Elle l'entendit soupirer et regardait la regarder d'un air rassurée. Sa mère arriva, ses cheveux détachés et l'air inquiet :  
-Lizzy !  
Même si son ton était dur, on voyait clairement qu'elle était dans la limite de pleurer. Lizzy sourit, heureuse :  
-Je vais bien maintenant ! Je vous aime !

De leurs côtés, Sebastian et Ciel ne pipaient mots. Le silence pesant fit comprendre à Ciel que l'adulte était en colère et inquiet. Serrant toujours autant son volant :  
-Sebastian ? Je...  
-Qu'aurais-tu fais si je n'étais pas arrivé ?

Ciel baissa les yeux, réfléchissant et pourtant rien de logique ne lui venait. Sebastian soupira, la voiture se stoppant au feu rouge. Il posa sa tête en arrière :  
-De plus, tu n'aurais même pas put appeler la police...  
-Quoi ?  
L'homme fouilla dans sa poche et ressortit le portable :  
-Il est à toi... Tu l'as fait tomber quand tu m'as sauté dessus.  
-Je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus ! Tu étais devant moi !  
Ils rigolèrent, allégeant l'ambiance, soudain Ciel arrêta de rire, intrigué :  
-Comment tu as su que c'était le mien ?  
Sebastian rigola de nouveau, tendant le portable :  
-Il n'y a que toi qui peux mettre une photo de ton chien avec de la chantilly sur le museau.  
Ciel rougit et prit le portable d'un geste violent, le mettant dans sa poche en pensant à changer de fond d'écran plus tard. Il regarda de nouveau Sebastian, celui-ci le fixait, et tendit ses mains vers son visage. Le prenant en coupe et dit d'une voix dont toutes les tensions étaient apaisées :  
-Ne te mets plus dans des situations comme ça !  
Puis il l'embrassa dans un chaste baiser au début qui doucement chercha plus, Ciel sentit ses joues brulaient mais ne le repoussa pas, trouvant ce geste agréable. Fermant doucement les yeux, emportés par une émotion qui avait commencé à développer pour l'infirmier.


	11. Chapter 11

Et bien le bonjours tout le monde, et oui, je suis encore en vie. Je tenais a m'excuser pour la très grande absence de ses derniers mois. Sachez juste que j'ai eu de très gros problèmes aussi bien de santé que familiaux (décès et autres)... Enfin bref, je n'avais plus le morale et j'ai longtemps hésité a tout arrêter mais vous m'avez remotivé car je pense a vous souvent ! Voici la suite de cette fiction qui aura mis énormément de temps a être fini alors qu'il ne reste encore que deux chapitres a sortirent après celui-là. Je suis désolé pour les reviews, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'y répondre maintenant, sachez cependant que je l'ai lis et que je vous remercie infiniment pour vos encouragement. Je suis aussi désolé de ne plus lire vos fictions que je suivais depuis le début, malheureusement, je ne peux plus les suivre par manque de temps et pour autres problèmes qui se veulent assez récurrents .. Voici le lemon que vous attendez depuis longtemps ! Je l'ai fais assez soft, pardonnez moi... Enfin, vos critiques seront lu et m'aideront a m'améliorer dans le futur si j'en refais d'autres. Je vous embrasse tous très fort et bonne lecture !

* * *

Ciel regarda ses pieds, l'ascenseur montait doucement avec son inévitable musique d'ambiance. A côté de lui, Sebastian tenait son sac et regardait l'adolescent avec un sourire des plus amusés. La boite en fer les contenant s'arrêta enfin soit au dixième étage. L'homme s'avança et parcourut le couloir, Ciel le suivait les yeux rivés sur le sol carrelé blanc. Il regarda Sebastian ouvrir sa porte et il entra dans l'appartement de l'Infirmier. A peine eurent-ils fermés la porte qu'un petit chat noir, avec un ruban rouge arriva vers eux en miaulant. Sebastian posa les affaires de Ciel sur une chaise et prit le chaton dans ses bras. Ciel quant à lui regarda avec admiration l'appartement, celui-ci était composé d'un grand salon/salle à manger avec au fond une cuisine américaine. Le tout se fondé dans une atmosphère aux couleurs noir et blanc, aux quelques touches rouge par les vases, les tableaux ou simplement les grands rideaux de la baie vitré. En face de la belle vue sur Londres trônait un grand canapé noir aux coussins sanglant.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière lui et Ciel tourna la tête vers l'homme, celui-ci posa le fameux Satan sur le canapé et se prit le visage de Ciel entre ses mains. L'adolescent rougit et ferma les yeux, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir ce qui provoqua un rire chez Sebastian.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, viens, je vais te soigner !

-Je..Je.. Ciel détourna la tête, sentant ses joues bruler, pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussit à lancer une remarque ? Sebastian rit de nouveau, n'arrivant pas à se calmer devant les yeux surement capable de tuer de l'adolescent. Il l'entrainant vers une porte, celle-ci déboucha sur une spacieuse salle de bain. Ciel eut a peine le temps de regarder que Sebastian assis sur le bord de la baignoire le prit sur ses genoux. Ciel se retrouva collé contre le torse de Sebastian et le fixa :

-Pas me sauter dessus hein..

-Techniquement, c'est toi qui es sur moi !

Ciel ouvrit la bouche et a referma, Sebastian lui sourit et tendit sa main vers un gant. Il le passa sur le visage de l'adolescent, enlevant le sang des égratignures. Le froid fit du bien sur la joue douloureuse, Sebastian sourit et leva le tee-shirt du garçon, passant le gant dessous, caressant la peau de Ciel, celui-ci eut un frisson et accrocha ses mains sur la chemise de Sebastian.

-Sebastian..

L'homme fit glisser son autre main dans le bas du dos, caressant doucement la peau sensible du garçon. Ciel frissonna de nouveau, sentant une chaleur dans son bas-ventre, douce et nouvelle pour lui. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux carmin, les lèvres s'approchèrent sans pour autant se toucher, leurs souffles se mélangèrent, Ciel se sentait attiré par Sebastian, ses mains se serrèrent plus sur le vêtement, ses lèvres vinrent frôler celle de l'homme et il murmura doucement le nom de l'infirmier. Sebastian prit le menton de Ciel et l'attira contre ses lèvres, leurs baisers superficielles vint s'accentuer au fur et à mesure, Ciel entrouvrit ses lèvres et Sebastian plongea sa langue, touchant celle de l'adolescent, ils commencèrent un baiser langoureux, essayant de rependre leurs souffles entre chaque baiser. Ciel bougea les hanches, voulant avoir le plus d'emprise, Sebastian augmenta les caresses dans le bas du dos du garçon. Faisant aussi bouger ses hanches par moments, il fit glisser le tee-shirt de Ciel et le posa à côté, Ciel, de ses mains tremblante défit les boutons de la chemise de l'homme. Un en particulier résista et Ciel commença à s'énerver dessus, Sebastian ricana et posa ses mains sur celle du garçon.

-Comme ça..

L'adolescent y arriva encore moins, Sebastian finit donc de s'enlever les boutons puis il mit ses lèvres sur la clavicule du garçon et fit un baiser. Ciel fit un léger soupir et pencha sa tête en avant, fixant le regard plein de désirs. Sebastian mit sa main sur le pantalon du garçon, commençant à baisser la braguette quand Ciel se raidit :

-Sebastian…

Celui-ci leva la tête et fit un doux sourire :

-Pardon, je suis trop pressé…

-Juste..Pas ici…

Il remit Ciel sur ses pieds et se leva lui aussi, il prit la main du garçon et ils sortirent de la pièce. Ciel s'accrocha de l'autre main à la chemise de l'homme, comme s'il avait peur que cet instant disparaisse.

Sebastian le dirigea vers la chambre, poussant la porte d'un geste calme, l'adolescent entra à son tour et fixa la pièce d'un air surpris. Le mobilier étaient entièrement laqué noir, même le lit en lui-même au centre de la pièce, seuls les draps, les murs et le plafond était d'un blanc pur. Ciel fixait les tableaux quand deux mains se poser sur ses épaules frêles. Il sentit les lèvres de Sebastian se glisser le long de son cou et il rougit en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. A la plus grande surprise de l'ainé, Ciel se retourna et enlaça le cou de Sebastian de ses mains. Prenant appuis pour embrasser doucement et chastement l'homme. L'infirmier écarquilla les yeux en voyant le garçon se lécher les lèvres comme-ci il venait de déguster une sucrerie. Cet appel à la luxure plus à l'homme qui souleva le garçon et le déposa sur le lit, les draps se soulevèrent doucement, faisant les bruits sourds de bruissement quand Sebastiant vint à quatre pattes aux dessus du garçon. Le fixant d'un air avide mais aussi amoureux, Ciel sentit son cœur battre plus fort, se demandant si Sebastian allait l'entendre à force. Les doigts frêles du garçon agrippèrent les pans de la chemise, fixant le torse d'un air envouté mais en même temps gêné.

-Sebastian… Je vais avoir mal ?

L'homme sourit doucement, se voulant rassurant dans ses gestes et ses paroles, il caressa la joue du garçon avant de lui baiser le front.

-Je vais essayer de te faire le moins de mal possible.

Ciel hocha la tête, sentant la chaleur sur ses joues augmentaient. Il ne savait que très peu de choses sur le sexe alors arrivaient à ce point ou tout son corps était en ébullition sans pour autant savoir quoi faire et quoi dire le déranger un peu. Malgré tout, il voulait essayer avec Sebastian, il savait que ça ne faisait que depuis la rentrée qu'ils se connaissaient mais le garçon était sûr qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux, comme le fil d'un destin qui se nouait entre eux.

-Ciel ?

-Je…Je crois que je t'aime…

Sebastian le fixa pendant quelque seconde avant de sourire moqueusement. Se levant un peu :

-Tu crois ?

Ciel rougit encore plus, sa main rencontra un coussin et il le mit devant son visage, grommelant des choses incompressibles. Sebastian ricana de nouveau et souleva le coussin doucement, embrassant Ciel.

-Moi je suis sure que ton cœur m'appartient.

Ciel fit une moue, souriant narquoisement.

-Te voilà bien sûr de toi ! Prouve le que je t'appartiens !

A ses mots, Sebastian fondit sur Ciel, l'embrassant brutalement et glissant sa langue dans un ballet endiablé, l'adolescent gémît entre les lèvres, sentant les mains du plus grand le caresser, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir des doigts en flammes qui le toucher, lui donner du plaisir quand ils s'approchèrent de son pantalon, quand la braguette descendit doucement.

-Sebastian… Sebastian…

Il voulut en dire plus, mes sa voix s'éteignit, Ciel plaça ses mains dans le cou de l'homme, reprenant les lèvres aux gouts acidulé et en même temps douce. Il se surprit à bouger son bassin, sentant le tissu descendre le long de ses jambes, les mains caressèrent habilement son entre-jambe. Ciel recula ses lèvres, essayant de reprendre un souffle normal, celui de Sebastian était saccadé, les deux personnes se fixèrent avec une lueur de défi, remplis d'amour mais aussi d'amusement. Les doigts de Ciel glissèrent doucement vers le bas du dos de Sebastian, glissant vers la ceinture de celui-ci. Une des mains de Sebastian remonta au-dessus de la tête de Ciel, se posant sur l'avant-bras, l'homme essayer de prendre un appui confortable et pouvant lui permettre de faire ce qu'il voulait avec sa main restante, l'autre caressant doucement les cheveux de l'adolescent. Les doigts de celui-ci défirent en tremblant la ceinture, essayant d'exciter à son tour son partenaire. En effet, Sebastian avait déjà enlevé le boxer du garçon, jouant habilement avec le sexe de l'adolescent. Ciel gémit de nouveau, fixant de ses yeux entre-ouvert le visage souriant de Sebastian, il poussa un nouveau gémissement puis sourit d'un air triomphale, il avait réussi à défaire le pantalon de l'Infirmier.

-Tu n'en es que là ? Je dois ralentir le rythme si tu veux me rattraper. Ricana Sebastian d'un air moqueur.

Cependant sa main accéléra le va-et-vient, faisant se crisper pendant quelques secondes le garçon. Il gémit encore, rougissant de nouveau.

-Tu triche, tu as commencé avant moi !

Sebastian rit doucement, prenant de nouveau possession des lèvres de garçon pendant quelques secondes avant de poser sa tête dans le creux du cou de l'adolescent, les mains de Ciel, caressèrent timidement la verge de Sebastian, se demandant pendant quelques secondes comment il devait ça pour que ce soit bien. Il décida de le caresser d'abord, puis, il fit quelques va et vient, sentant la main de Sebastian ralentir le rythme et entendre l'homme pousser un râle presque inaudible. Pendant quelques minutes, les seuls bruits de la chambre étaient les râles des deux hommes et les bruits de leurs plaisirs résonnés dans la pièce. Le garçon sentit la couronne de la victoire et de la trouvaille se poser sur sa tête avant de gémir, sentant son bassin se relevé et frôler le sexe de son partenaire.

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais me laisser faire ?

-J'en…peux..plus… Sebastian…

L'infirmier se releva et prit un visage sérieux, même si sa respiration était quelque peu, saccadée.

-Tu veux essayer ?

Le garçon hocha la tête et l'homme lui embrassa le front, il enleva sa main du sexe du plus jeune et la dirigea vers la table de nuit, ouvrant le tiroir et posa un tube vers les hanches du garçon.

-Tu es vraiment sur ?

-Oui…

Sebastian embrassa langoureusement Ciel, détachant enfin leurs lèvres, il se recula un peu et mis les jambes du garçon de chaque côté de lui, l'adolescent rougit, trouvant cela assez gênant.. Il baissa les yeux vers la main de Sebastian qui avait pris le fameux tube et qui mettait un liquide sur ses doigts. Jetant le tube plus loin, l'infirmier rapprocha son corps de Ciel et l'embrassa de nouveau, descendant ensuite ses lèvres vers le cou, la clavicule en des baisers papillons, sa main avec le lubrifiant se dirigea vers l'antre de garçon, caressant doucement l'entrée avant de mettre délicatement un doigt.

-Sebastian… C'est..

Ciel rougit encore plus et Sebastian l'embrassa de nouveau, caressant son visage avec sa main libre, la respiration saccadée par l'impatience, il fit lentement glisser un deuxième doigt, l'adolescent posa ses mains sur les épaules musclés de son partenaire, serrant doucement ses prises. Les doigts firent des mouvements de ciseaux, essayant de préparer avec la plus grande précaution le garçon pour la prochaine étape. Ciel gémit, sentant une sensation nouvelle, son bas-ventre bouillonnait, il ouvrit ses lèvres et se mit à respirer fort, essayant de se calmer, ses yeux embués de plaisir fixèrent ceux devant lui, Sebastian avait un air inquiet sur le visage.

-Je…vais bien…

-Dis-moi si tu veux arrêter, d'accord ?

-Là, j'en veux plus…

-Gourmand..

Sebastian appuya ses lèvres sur celles du garçon en souriant, n'y tenant cependant plus, il enleva ses doigts et prit sa verge, la plaçant dans l'entrée du garçon. Il entra doucement et s'arrêta de bouger. Le corps du garçon se raidis et il gémit, sentant une larme glisser le long de sa joue, Sebastian l'essuya avec sa main, tandis que l'autre caressa le torse du plus jeune.

-Ciel ?

-Je…

-Oui ?

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux et fixa ceux de Sebastian, un sourire moqueur mais avec cependant de la gêne sur les joues.

-Je pensais pas que c'était si gros…

Sebastian rit doucement, embrassant le front du garçon, il plaça une de ses mains sur le bord du lit, son autre main caressa un des tétons du garçon. Ciel fut d'abord dérangé par cette intrusion puis il bougea légèrement les hanches, sentant comme une décharge électrique dans son bas-ventre. Il embrassa la clavicule de Sebastian et l'attira un peu plus vers lui. Sebastian fit un petit mouvement de hanche, Ciel gémit de nouveau, sentant toujours une douleur mais celle-ci se muant lentement en chaleur, en plaisir, il chercha les lèvres de Sebastian, l'embrassant avec gourmandise. L'homme sourit et donna un autre coup, puis mettant un rythme régulier, les gémissements de Ciel et ses râles se mêlèrent aux petits grincements du lit, à l'entrechoquement des deux corps. L'heure de la délivrance sonna pour les deux hommes, Ciel se cambra en arrière, serrant le torse de Sebastian, celui-ci fit un râle et s'enleva doucement du garçon. Se laissant tomber à côté de lui, il le fixa reprendre une respiration normal, leurs mains se rencontrèrent, se caressèrent, se serrèrent l'une dans l'autre.

-Repose toi un peu et après, je te ramènerais chez toi. Je ne voudrais pas que tes parents appellent la police pour disparition.

Ciel eu un instant de lucidité, ses parents…Comment allaient-ils réagirent ? Il soupira en voulant se tourner vers Sebastian, sentant ses hanches faire la grève…

-Je vais avoir du mal à marcher…

Sebastian sourit moqueusement.

-Je te porterais.

Ciel se serra contre lui, après un dernier baiser, il ferma les paupières et laissa la fatigue le submerger.


End file.
